Crepúsculo
by GinWindenham
Summary: SENTIMIENTOS UP! A mis 17 años llegé por primera vez a Hogwarts, donde comencé a vivir..quizás eternamente. Los impedimentos son solo obstáculos, mi meta es él y la de él es mi sangre.
1. Repulsión

Twilight

En cuanto llegué a la estación King Cross presentí que este sería el año más interesante de mi vida. Jamás había tenido intención de moverme de Beauxbatons, pero la situación casi me había obligado a hacerlo. Mis padres habían decidido separarse de su lugar de nacimiento y avanzar hacia Inglaterra, un lugar que prometía mucho más para su profesión como dentistas. Sea como fuera, yo no me quejé en absoluto cuando me lo dijeron, después de todo no tenía muchos amigos ahí, y aunque mi intención no fuera hacer muchos otros en Hogwarts una pequeña lucesita llamada esperanza parecía brillar dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Porqué no? Empezar de nuevo no me parecía una mala idea. Mas que nada en el mundo deseaba encontrar minimo a una persona con la cual pudiera ser yo misma y ser feliz. Desde luego que con mis papás me sentía feliz, de hecho soy una chica muy de familia¸ sin embargo no siempre puedo estar con ellos, trabajan casi todo el día; por lo tanto, lo que esperé al verme envuelta en un variado grupo de estudiantes fue encontrar un pequeño huequito para mí.

Al momento en que quise abrirme paso entre el gentío tropecé un par de veces hasta que caí de lleno al piso. Mi situación me hizo enrojecerme, me enojé conmigo misma… ¡sí que era torpe! Caerme frente a un gentío no era cosa nueva, pero bueno, dado mí caso que quería comenzar de nuevo…bueno, no era lo más conveniente desde luego. Una mano se extendió hacia mi, ayudándome a levantarme. Le miré a los ojos color dorado, y aunque inmóviles, parecían decirme un millón de cosas que de cierto me llenaban el corazón de buenas sensaciones. Una sonrisa se pintó su rostro, sus dientes blancos y alineados daban la impresión de nunca haber mordido nada mas que alimentos sanos; su cabello, rojo fuego, liso y largo, era lo que la coronaba como la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, incluso más que las modelos de portadas de famosas revistas.

-¿Estás bien? – Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios en cuanto yo asentí. – Ginny

-Hermione. – Estrechamos la mano; luego me sacudí el polvo que había acumulado en el trasero por la caída.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con tu equipaje? - Y antes de que pudiera contestarle me ayudó a arrastrar el carrito hacia los hombres que cargaban el tren con las maletas de los estudiantes. Se lo agradecí de todo corazón, en verdad que eso me parecía muy pesado. Para mi cualquiera de las cosas era pesada. A pesar de medir 1.70 jamás he podido estar en mi peso, siempre debajo de él por un par de kilos, y aunque eso debiera hacerme feliz como al resto de mis compañeras de escuelo, hacía el efecto contrario. No estaba nada atlético cuerpo, pero dado que ni una pesa podía levantar optaba por correr todas las mañana y asi evitar el gimnasio, lo cual hacía que enflacara más gracias al ejercicio cardiovascular y aumentara un 0 de masa muscular. Asi que, en verdad, se lo agradecí a Ginny, quien no pareció pesarle en lo absoluto mi carga de bahules, y mientras lo hacía nos conocíamos un poco más. Ginny me preguntó de dónde venía, porqué me había venido y si me gustaba Inglaterra.

-¿A qué año vas, Herms? ¿Puedo llamarte Herms, verdad?

-Claro, sí. Eh… voy a séptimo. Tengo 17 años, próxima a los 18. ¿En qué grado vas tu?

-Sexto. –Mi desilusión fue grande, era la primera persona que conocía y con quien, al parecer, podía mantener una buena relación y ahora descubría que no estaríamos juntas. Supongo que hice una mueca de disgusto pues Ginny notó mi desilusión. – Mi hermano Ron esta en séptimo, al igual que mi novio Harry. Apenas abordemos el tren te los presento, te encantarán tanto como tú a ellos. Son buenos chicos.

Asentí, aunque sintiéndome nerviosa. Un año completamente diferente a todos los pasados estaba por comenzar. ¿Qué me esperaría?

Ginny cumplió su promesa y al llevarme al compartimiento me presentó a su hermano quien estaba sentado frente al que supuse que era Harry en cuanto Ginny le plantó un beso en la boca y le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente. Me sonrojé, mi amiga era muy efusiva. Ron podría pasar de hermano gemelo de Ginny, tenía el mismo color fogoso de cabello y su atlético cuerpo se delineaba orgullosamente a través de la camisa blanca, y al igual que su hermana sus ojos eran color dorado y su piel translúcida, aunque no era muy notorio pues con el frío que hace en Inglaterra casi nunca se les veían más que las manos y la cara.

-Asi que Hermione, ¿qué crees que serás: griffindor, hupplepuff, revenclaw o…slytherin? – Dijo la ultima con un desimulado gesto de asco, cosa que no pasé por alto, sin embargo me limite a contestar y no preguntar.

-No lo sé. – Admití. – En beauxbatons jamás tuve que ir a una selección de ése tipo. –Ron, sentado a mi lado y Harry y Ginny, sentados frente a mi, me miraron ceñudos como si no pudieran comprenderlo. – Si estábamos divididos… como grupos sociales, pero no por casas como aquí lo llaman.

-Qué extraño. – Murmuró dubitamente Harry, quien por un momento pensé que sus ojos no me miraban a la cara sino encima del hombro, o sea a la nada. –Tocarás en Gryffindor, ya verás. – Su pecho se alzó orgullosamente. Confundida por su afirmación miré de reojo a Ron, el pelirrojo me contestó que cuando Harry afirmaba algo era porque lo presentía y que era mejor confiar en lo que él decía. En una escuela de hechicería y magia como lo era esta lo que mis compañeros pudieran hacer no debería llamarme tanto la atención, pero fue la manera en que lo afirmó ... y que más tarde confirmé (que sería gryffindor).

Un carrito, empujado por una mujer regordeta, lleno de golosinas pasó por nuestro compartimiento. Yo, antojada, me paré para pedir algunas paletas. Pregunté si alguien quería algo pero los tres negaron. Salí al pasillo y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Había tres chicos esperando por su encargo antes de mí, asi que me crucé de brazos mientras yo también esperaba mi turno. Divagé un rato, la mujer se tomaba su tiempo y ciertamente yo no tenía prisa. Pasé la mirada desde la ventana por donde podía ver las montañas nevadas por entre las cuales avanzaba el tren, hasta la espalda del chico que tenía enfrente. Debía medir 15 cm. Más que yo. Era muy alto, de espalda lo suficiente ancha como para pensar que era deportista. ¡Cómo no, aquí todos eran atléticos menos yo! Su rubio cabello estaba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, y todo eso en conjunto captaba mi atención pero no toda ella hasta que él volteó para olfatear el aire a su alrededor hasta darse la vuelta de 180 grados y toparse con mi cara. Una parte de su labio se curbió hacia arriba mostrándome uno de sus resplandecientes dientes, con odio. Me sentí pequeña, sumamente pequeña e indiferente. Éste chico ni siquiera 

me conocía y ya me estaba haciendo el feo. Aunque ya casi era su turno para ordenar lo suyo se salió de la fila en cuanto despegó su vista de mí y caminó pegado a la pared, con cuidado de no tocarme. Agaché mi mirada, no quise ver ni a donde se dirigía. Me sentía fatal. ¿Tan repulsiva le parecía?

-Se llama Draco Malfoy y es un pesado. – Levanté mi vista para toparme con los ojos verdes esmeralda de Harry.

-¿Por qué…? – Comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes por él. es un idiota. –Volteó hacia la señora que vendía dulces y le sonrió, ésta le devolvió el gesto, y haciendo esperar incluso a los que estaban antes de mi, atendió a Harry quien incluyó en su orden la mía.

Con las golosinas en mano me olvidé momentáneamente de Draco Malfoy.


	2. Condición

**La idea de vampiros y humanos, Crepúsculo, es toda de Stephenie Meyer, y los personajes de esta historia son de JKRowling… no pretendo mas que entretener a los lectores con una historia entrelazada de dos libros muy diferentes pero en el fondo idénticos: fantasía. **

"**Condición"**

El lento ritmo con el cual avanzaba el tren me arrulló a tal grado de que quedé profundamente dormida recargando la cabeza contra la fría ventana; mientras lo hacía tuve un sueño. Me encontraba en Beauxbatons, mi antigua escuela de magia, sentada sola en una pequeña banca en medio del patio central. Chicas y chicas pasaban alado de mi sin siquiera pestañear en mi dirección, como si fuera yo un fantasma, un desecho. Mis ojos se perdieron entre ellas sin mirar a ninguna persona en específico, y justo fue ese momento cuando sentí que algiuen me miraba cargadamente, disimuladamente volteé mi cabeza buscando a su mirada, de quien quiera que fuera. Y ahí lo encontré. Siendo una academia únicamente para señoritas resaltaba en demasía, además de llevar un uniforme muy diferente al celeste de nosotras. Su cabello dorado perfectamente peinado hacia atrás brillaba bajo el sol de Francia haciéndolo parecer un espejo. sus ojos negros como la noche me escrutaban detenidamente, su expresión estaba vacía. Permanecía parado a unos metros de distancia de mi sin que nadie lo notara, como si también fuera un fantasma… como yo. Por impulso me paré y me dirigí a él, pero en cuanto lo hice me arrepentí pues Draco levantó su labio superior enseñándome parte de su blanca dentadura, con odio…otra vez.

-Hermione. – Canturreó Ginny quien meneaba su mano de arriba a abajo de mi cara. Abrí los ojos pesadamente. De cierto que el viaje me había tumbado por completo, mi cuerpo lo sentí pesado. – No deberías perderte de esto si eres nueva, bajo éste ángulo el castillo se ve en todo su esplendor.

Me incorporé de un salto. Sí que deseaba ver el lugar en el cual depositaba mis mayores anhelos y esperanzas. Deseaba aprender, conocer… y ¿Por qué no? hacer amigos. Y había comenzado con el pie derecho, tanto Harry como Ron y Ginny parecían tan dispuestos a ser mis amigos como yo. Sonreí para mis adentros. Quizás este sí sería un buen año, después de todo que no podría estar con mis papás algo bueno me tenía que ocurrir. Los extrañaría, mucho, lo sabía, pero ahora contaba con amigos. Harry se tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el pasillo en donde nos pegamos contra los grandes ventanales a mirar el castillo, y tal como Ginny dijo éste se veía en todo su esplendor. El tren avanzaba rodeándolo por lo tanto daba tiempo para observarlo desde variados ángulos.

-Es… increíble. – Exhalé el aire que había contenido por la impresión. Hogwarts tenía un aire misterioso, como si guardara los secretos más obscuros recelosamente.

A mi lado Harry resopló.

-¿Qué? – Alcé una ceja

Negó con la cabeza haciendo que unos mechones de su rebelde cabello negro azabache cayeran sobre sus gafas impidiéndome por un momento ver sus ojos color esmeralda. Harry los retiró, y agregó sonriendo: - Será un buen año para ti, Herms. –Dicho eso se retiró al compartimiento. Por un momento tuve la impresión de que Harry adivinaba mi futuro… o al 

menos lo suponía. ¿Qué era lo que más quería? Que fuera un buen año. Y si Harry me lo afirmaba, bueno… a mi me quedaba creerlo puesto que no quería creer lo contrario. Mi rayito de luz llamado esperanza se acrecentó en mi cabeza, quizá pronto llegara a mi corazón.

Y hablando de mi corazón… Draco Malfoy se dirigió hacia mi a pasos seguro, su manera de caminar era grácil y muy varonil, quedé sorprendida por que pareciera como si bailara, sus pasos marcaban un ritmo exacto. Dos muchachos que le sacaban media cabeza de altura y mucho más de 20 centímetros de ancho lo escoltaban. Draco solo se acercó lo suficientemente a mi como para que yo lo escuchara espetarme venenosamente:

-¿Quién eres?

Mi corazón se aceleró de los nervios. Me pregunté si merecía tal trato, sinceramente no lo creía.

-Hermione Granger.

-Hermione Granger. – Repitió en un siseo uno de los dos grandulones que lo acompañaban, el que se encontraba más cercano a mi, de cabello castaño oscuro, acortando más la distancia entre nosotros y a mi me dio la impresión de que sus fosas nasales se abrieron y se volvieron a cerrar aunque muy rápidamente…como hubiera aspirado mi olor. ¿Acaso olía mal aquel día? Por el modo tan repulsivo en el que me miraba Draco y la manera en que su amigo el grandulón me había olfateado (aunque disimuladamente), no lo dudaría si no porque mis amigos no me habían dicho nada, y al contrario habían compartido el asiento conmigo. No podía oler mal, me lo habrían dicho, ¿o no? Volví de mis cavilaciones cuando persibí cómo el grandulón de cabello castaño oscuro negaba con la cabeza en dirección a Draco, y éste torció el gesto. Luego volteó hacia mi y me dijo suavemente. – Yo soy Goyle, un placer, Hermione. – Estrechamos la mano, aunque yo aun estaba confundida. ¿Qué era todo esto? – Él es Crabble, - refiriéndose al otro grandulón, de cabello castaño claro, lo saludé con la mano también. –y él es Draco.- Él recién mencionado no dio ni un paso al frente, de hecho, casi pensé que no se movía ni para respirar. Susurré un leve hola, y volví mi mirada a Goyle percatándome de que sus ojos eran color rojo. Pensé en que nunca antes había visto unos ojos de tal color, pero bueno…tampoco dorados y asi eran los del trío de amigos que primero conocí.

Y hablando de ellos… aparecieron en el pasillo justo cuando Goyle me invitaba a sentarme en el compartimiento con ellos prometiéndome presentarme a una amiga más, una tal Pansy Parkinson.

-Déjala en paz, Goyle. – Ron situó su cuerpo frente al mío, yo me asomé sobre su hombro y distinguí un brillo en los ojos del grandulón… un brillo que solo se podía deber a la frustración. Pero una sonrisa se torció en su rostro grasoso y argumento:

-Sólo le daba la bienvenida, ¿Porqué tan quisquilloso, comadreja? Hay que ser amables y yo invitaba a Hermione a sentarse con nosotros. – Podría jurar que sus ojos se cambiaran de un color rojo vino a un rojo sangre. ¿La razón: no había dormido bien? Yo qué sabía. El cuerpo de mi amigo se tensó, y estando yo detrás de él no pude ver cómo pero logró correr a Goyle, Draco y Crabble sin que yo notara una pelea.

Cuando los vio marcharse hacia su compartimiento, Ron volteó hacia mi y me preguntó por mi estado.

-Estoy bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Fingí una sonrisita. El rostro pecoso de Ron pareció sombrío, luego de unos segundos recuperó la compostura y me devolvió la sonrisa, supongo que igual de fingida que la mía. Regresamos al compartimiento en silencio, Harry y Ginny, igualmente callados, detrás de nosotros. Me dio la impresión de que cuidaban mis espaldas mientras Ron mi frente. Ya sentada Harry cerró la puerta tras si y tomó asiento enfrente mio. Desvié mi mirada al ventanal, pero no había mucho qué ver mas que árboles, árboles y más árboles. El castillo quedaba del otro lado del pasillo, pero ahora parecía castigada y me había retirado de allá.

Harry carraspeó. Volví mi mirada hacia él. Se miraba preocupado.

-Dijiste que sería un buen año.

-Lo dije. – Admitió. Ginny le sobó cariñosamente la espalda al momento en que él se inclinaba hacia mí. – Y lo será si te mantienes alejada de ellos.

Sopesé la información. ¿Alejada de ellos? Aparte de Draco Crabble y Goyle se habían portado amistosamente conmigo.

No respondí, no lo consideré necesario. Harry me estaba afirmando de nuevo: _sería un buen año_…, pero a diferencia de la otra vez ahora me ponía una condición: _si me mantenía alejada de Crabble, Goyle y Draco._

-No creo que deba crear prejuicios sobre ellos. No los conozco, pero hasta ahorita dos de ellos se han mostrado gentiles conmigo. – Si Harry quería que me alejara de ellos tendría que darme un buen argumento. Mi meta era ser diferente a lo que había sido en Beauxbatons, comenzar de nuevo, tener amigos… y ahora que comenzaba a tenerlos ¿debía dejarlos? No.

Tanto Harry como Ron tensionaron la mandibula, los sentí molestos al contrario de Ginny quien permanecía sonriendo y acariciando la espalda de su novio. De pronto sentí como si una oleada de tranquilidad apresara mi corazón. Respiré casi al mismo tiempo que Ron y Harry. Con la cabeza oxigenada podía pensar mejor. Me detuve en la condición que me ponía Harry para alcanzar mi propia felicidad. Concluí en que darle la razón, después de todo él los conocía mejor que yo. Levanté la vista para explicárselo pero él parecía ensimismado, asi que Ginny habló.

-Herms, cariño – Me acarició el cabello, y al momento sentí helado el cuero cabelludo. ¿Es que esta chica no podía ponerse guantes si tenía tanto frío? – Draco y su grupito de amigos no hace mucho que llegaron al colegio, pero a pesar de ser buenos en clase, deportes y en muchas cosas más, no hay estudiante que sea de su agrado ni ellos del agrado de ninguno de nosotros. Nos parecen peligrosos; espero que entiendas el porqué no queremos que andes con ellos.

¿Peligrosos? ¿Qué se supone que debía significar aquello? Preferí no preguntarlo ahora, pronto se detendría el tren y no tendríamos más tiempo para hablar, asi que asentí.

-Esta bien. No estaré con ellos.

Pero fue ésa expresión la que me hizo darme cuenta de que quería tanto estar en ese grupo para ver seguido a Draco. Me intrigaba la razón por la cual me veía con asco, como si apestara. Y a la vez me sorprendía como sus amigos me habían tratado tan bien. ¿Si a ellos les caía bien pronto a Draco también, no? Pero al parecer éste no quería mi amistad, para nada.

--oooo

**Hola gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me hacen feliz. Apenas y colgé la historia ayer por la noche y hoy ya tenía comentarios. Gracias a esas personitas me dediqué a seguirle. Cabe mencionar que entre más reviews más escribo, desde luego. Ya estoy en clases, y para mala noticia, tengo mucho menos tiempo para la escritura, pero trataré y siempre que pueda colgaré un capitulo más. Ustedes alentenme y yo lo hago. Besos. Gin.**


	3. Razones

Los aplausos cesaron en cuanto el último chico que fue elegido para una casa por el Sombrero Seleccionador se sentó en la mesa correspondiente. Había sido una larga ceremonia, llena de sermones por el director Albus Dumbledore y por algunos maestros como un tal Severus Snape y Minerva Mcgonagall; y yo seguía anonada. Mi nueva escuela me parecía simplemente asombrosa, no cabía otra palabra para describirla. Mis ojos iba de lado a lado del Gran Comedor, pasando por las cuatro mesas largas repletas de estudiantes, la mesa de profesores en la plataforma y el techo que parecía un cielo estrellado.

Mis nuevos amigos estaban sentados conmigo y ya me habían presentado a algunos más como Seamus, Neville, Luna y Cho; las últimas dos no pertenecían a nuestra casa pero de alguna manera estaban relacionadas con ellos. Luna, una chica bajita y con una cabellera tan rubia, larga y hermosa como jamás había visto yo, y con impresionantes ojos azul cielo, era de la edad de Ginny y llevaban algunas clases juntas. Cho, por su parte, una chica de rasgos orientales, había sido novia de Harry y al parecer habían terminado mal pero de igual manera trataban de entablar una relación de amistad, eso me lo contó Ginny entre susurros luego de que ella se fuera y Harry volteara a hablar con Ron.

-Jóvenes, este año añadiremos una supervisora estudiantil a la plataforma de profesores. Debido a una alerta de seres mágicos que rondan por los terrenos de Hogwarts sin acatar las reglas del Ministerio, la nueva prefecta, Dolores Umbridge, recorrerá los pasillos y las aulas del Colegio además de contar con acceso ilimitado a las salas de cada una de las torres, vigilando por la seguridad de cada uno de ustedes. La Srta. Umbridge es enviada del Ministerio; jóvenes, les pido su colaboración para con ella. – No se si mi mente me hizo una jugarreta pero podría asegurar que el Director hizo una mueca de desagrado. No hubo muchos aplausos ni mucho menos alboroto. La masa estudiantil detestaba tener a otro vigilante encima de ella. Dolores Umbrigde, una mujer adulta de regordeta figura, avanzó hacia donde estaba el director Dumbledore, carraspeando para pedir la palabra.

-Jovenes, en el Ministerio solo nos preocupamos por su seguridad… ustedes son los magos y las brujas que contruirán un mejor futuro para nuestra sociedad. No es mi intención alarmarlos, pero existe una alarma amarilla sobre critaturas mágicas, como ya explicó el profesor Dumbledore, que andan sin control. Centauros… – Aseguró. Fijó la vista en la mesa de slytherin sin embargo no pude distinguir si miraba a alguien en concreto. Luego de eso se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su lugar.

-¿Centauros? ¿De eso se trata todo esto? – Ron estaba inclinado sobre la mesa para susurrar su duda a Ginny y a mi, Harry, alado de Ron, permaneció con la vista al púlpito.

-¿Qué esperabas, Ronald? – Replicó Ginny bruscamente, con lo que pude distinguir tensión en su mandíbula; me pregunté la razón. Su hermano la miró por un momento y tuve la impresión de que con sólo mirarse cruzaban palabras que yo no entendía. De un instante a otro Ginny recuperó su buen humor y sonrió ampliamente en mi dirección. – Es un alivio tenerte en Gryffindor, Hermione.

Asentí un poco confundida. Su repentino cambio de fachada me estremeció. Ginny parecía como si controlara sus emociones de una manera muy ordenada, en cambio Ron aun parecía sumiso en sus cavilaciones, mirando hacia la nada.

Comenzaba a aburrirme, Ginny y Harry platicaban entre cuchicheos y se daban pataditas cariñosas por debajo de la mesa, y Ron… Ron seguía mirando hacia la nada, ausente. Asi que preferí girar sobre mi eje y observar a mis compañeros de colegio. Observé sus caras, unos aburridos igual o incluso más que yo, si eso era posible, otros prestaban atención a las palabras del maestro que exponía unas nuevas reglas que todos debíamos acatar. Seguí mirando, hasta que de pronto tuve la impresión de que no era la única que observaba a los compañeros y que estaba siendo yo objeto de observación. Volteé bruscamente hacia donde mi instinto me dictaba, y me topé de golpe con sus ojos negros penetrantes. Rehuí mis ojos y los situé en lo que fuera menos en el o su grupito de amigos. Pero persistía la sensación de ser observada.

-Draco Malfoy te mira bastante. – Me susurró Luna quien permanecía a mi lado izquierdo. – Extraño… ¿has hablado con él?

-Sólo un poco.

Sus ojos celestes reflejaron su asombro. Atribuí que el interés de Luna hacia Draco solo se debía a que él no debía dirigirle jamás la palabra.

-No es muy platicador – Replicó, como si me hubiera leído la mente. – Suele estar siempre con sus amigos… y ellos tampoco son muy agradables.

Extraño…

-Conmigo lo fueron

Sus cejas casi se juntaron cuando en su rostro se palsmó una interrogación. Proseguí a hablar yo: - En el tren, Goyle y Crabbe se mostraron amables, me invitaron a su compartimento. – Bajé más la voz porque sentí que Ginny movía sus ojos hacia nosotras disimuladamente. – Harry, Ron y Ginny me apartaron de ellos.

Luna paseó de nuevo su mirada por el Gran Comedor

-No veo porqué no hacerlo. Hace solo un año que llegaron aquí…juntos, Crabble, Goyle y Draco vienen de Durmstrang, y desde su llegada no han hecho mas que romper reglas, son peligrosos.

-¿Peligrosos? ¿Qué han hecho? – Me incliné aún más hacia mi rubia amiga movida por la curiosidad. Sentí cómo mi estómago daba vueltas producto del nerviosismo. No podía imaginar a ninguno de aquellos siendo peligroso, ni siquiera al mismísimo Draco quien parecía tan siniestro y sombrío.

-Líos. Pelean a menudo con el resto de los estudiantes. Incluso los mismos slytherins aveces no los soportan. Nadie sabe a dónde van… tienen un misterio entre manos. Sospecho que pertenecen a alguna secta dedicada a matar gente a base de magia oscura, ya sabrás. Se rumora que han usado las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Son esa clase de chicos que se toma bastante en serio la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sacan el mejor provecho de ella.

Estaba perpleja. A pesar de llevar esa en mi antigua escuela jamás había imaginado tener que usar la magia oscura, es mas, ni siquiera era legal… suponía que en Inglaterra tampoco lo era. Maldiciones imperdonables…eso estaba fuera de lugar. Sin pensarlo, en automático, miré hacia la mesa de slytherin. Draco seguía mirándome, con el ceño fruncido como si tratara de descifrar algún código.

-¿Alguna razón por la cual se comporten de esa manera? – Miré a Draco de reojo mientras hablaba con Luna.

-¿Razones? Si las tienen aun no las comparten.

--80909

REVIEWS PORFAVOOOOR… SI LES GUSTA COMENTEN ¡

BESOS.


	4. Escalofríos

Notas de autor:

Siento el gran retraso que he tenido para actualizar esta obra pero mi tiempo libre se ha visto en aprietos ya que el Colegio lo acapara todo. Lo maldigo una y otra vez.

Como sea, aquí les presento otro capitulo ojalá les guste, si es así déjenme un review. A mi me fascina leer sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos… quiero saber su opinión.

Xoxo.

--o

Mis parpados se abrieron sin que yo les diera la orden. Mis ojos vagaron de un lado a otro tratando de disipar mi confusión a pesar de la oscuridad. No veía nada, pero sabía que si era paciente pronto me acostumbraría mi visión a la oscuridad y podría distinguir en dónde estaba. Cuando mi vista cedió pude observar otras más camas junto a la mía, las de mis compañeras de cuarto. La cama de Ginny tenía las cortinas corridas. Era un avance, al menos podía distinguir lo que se encontraba delante de mí. Recordé que esa noche me había acostado antes que nadie, me encontraba exhausta y dado que no conocía a casi nadie me había apresurado a llegar a mi recámara. Aun media dormida me senté al borde de la cama dejando mis pies al aire. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, como una corriente eléctrica que pasaba por mi cuerpo para luego dejarlo débil. Podía deberse a dos cosas: una, la habitación en donde estaba parecía no tener encendido el calentador y dado que encontraba en Inglaterra…bueno, sufría de escalofríos constantemente. Dos, nervios, ¿pero de qué? Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de caminar, o mejor dicho, correr. Sí, estaba nerviosa. Tenía un presentimiento, una presencia aparte de la mía y la de mis compañeras. Tanteé con una mano hacia la oscuridad al incorporarme al suelo, y entonces lo vi. A la tenue luz azulada de la Luna que se filtraba por el ventanal alado de mi cama Draco se veía espeluznante. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda; dos de estos en menos de 5 minutos, esto ya no era normal. Draco seguía escrutándome con la mirada como lo había hecho en la cena hacía un par de horas, pero esta vez, pude distinguir, sus ojos estaban negros y, lo que debía ser blanco en ellos, parecía estar inyectado de sangre. Otro escalofrío. Él permaneció en su sitio, no parecía moverse ni un milímetro de su posición. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar los míos mientras sus labios se tensaban en una línea. Su blondo cabello resplandecía, todo él parecía un ángel… pero mi definición de ángel, al parecer, no estaba bien definida. Yo, mientras tanto, respiraba a duras penas, el chico me había sacado un susto de veras, que verlo en mi habitación en la madrugada no era normal, y sinceramente, esperaba que no se le hiciera costumbre. Pero más que espantarme mi ser se quedó plasmado por la pregunta ¿qué hace él aquí, y porqué se limita a estar quieto sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra? Su aspecto era hermoso pero su actitud me decía a gritos que me alejara de él. Pero no podía. Era como estar hipnotizada. Seducida por la curiosidad abrí mi boca para preguntarle: - Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? - pero mi voz fue tan insonora que apenas y me escuché yo misma, sin embargo él lo hizo.

Él abrió la boca, y sus labios volvieron a tomar color ya que la presión que había ejercido sobre ellos hacía un momento los había dejado blancos, resopló y la volvió a cerrar. Me desconcertó 

que no me dijera nada, y sentí el impulso de acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Me parecía que se debatía consigo mismo en mi presencia, y quería ayudarlo a disipar sus dudas si entre ellas me encontraba yo. Avancé un paso hacia él, entonces él habló con una voz que se me antojó muy grave, casi un gruñido.

-Quédate en donde estas.

Obedecí y me petrifiqué en mi lugar, a un paso se volver a la cama y a cuatro de la ventana en donde estaba él.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, a un ritmo acelerado. Por un momento me sentí mareada, yo era muy vulnerable a las emociones fuertes, y ésta era una de ellas. No entendía cómo ni porqué la simple presencia de Draco me hacía estremecer, podía entender mis propios suspiros que iban acompañados de notas mentales como "él es realmente guapo", pero no los acompasados escalofríos que recorrían todo mi ser en cuanto lo miraba cerca de mí, como si pudiera hacerme daño. Me negaba a creer la última idea, sin embargo la tenía presente.

-Porqué estás aquí. – Su voz volvió a sonar grave, pero increíblemente suave.

Cavilé unos segundos. ¿A qué se refería?

-Yo debería preguntarte eso. – Una suave ventisca se coló por entre mi short y me hizo soltar un respingo. Sí que tenía frío. Él tomó mi respingo como una muestra de altivez y entrecerró sus ojos.

-No me pongas las cosas más difíciles, demonio. Respóndeme.

Temblé por lo bajo, y él lo notó , irguiéndose orgulloso. Me tensé. ¿A qué iba todo esto? ¿Era acaso lo que Luna quería decir cuando me advirtió que Draco y sus amigos eran peligrosos, a qué entraban por las noches a los cuartos a espantar estudiantes? Me sonaba poco lógico y bastante incoherente mi teoría porque de ser cierta seguro los profesores lo sabrían y les habrían cobrado un castigo como una expulsión. Seguro a lo que Luna se refería era algo más…secreto. Algo que nadie sabía con certeza, era simple presentimiento, y algo de lo cual los afectados jamás hablaban… o, me permetí pensar, no _podrían jamás _hablarlo. ¿Matarían gente? Otro escalofrío me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Me sentí, nuevamente, vulnerable. Entonces reparé en que el blondo no me había hecho nada. Quizás había permanecido junto a mi desde el momento en que yo había pegado los ojos para dormir, y si era su proposición hacerme daño, ya lo habría hecho. Otro escalofrío que había amenazado por comenzar fue parado en seco en cuanto mi cavilación terminó. Por alguna extraña razón, Draco no quería hacerme daño. Si había esperado a que estuviera despierta, y dado que nos encontrábamos solos en mi habitación en donde nadie podía interrumpir (ya que la celebración se estaba dando en la Sala Común de cada Torre), era para que yo contestara sus preguntas. Su ceño se frunció, debió ver algún signo de que yo hubiera comprendido sus razones, entonces me animé a hablar.

-He venido a estudiar séptimo curso, mis padres tuvieron una oferta de trabajo en Londres. –Carraspeé. Mi garganta parecía estar seca. - ¿Algo más que desees saber antes de que te vayas?

Por un momento sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar que lo corría de mi habitación, pero luego se entrecerraron de nuevo sin despegar su penetrante mirada de la mía, que aunque más débil, se la devolvía con la misma intención. Como no hizo ningún comentario yo hablé con voz firme.

-Ya te conteste, ahora dime tú ¿qué haces en mi habitación a ésta hora y cómo llegaste hasta acá? Que yo sepa no eres ni de mi casa ni de mi sexo. ¿Cómo subiste, y como supiste en qué habitación me encontraba?

-Esas son muchas preguntas.

-Elige una – Espeté molesta por su actitud tan cortante, pero sorprendida de al menos me dejara la esperanza de que respondería alguna de ellas. Pero mi esperanza se hizo pedacitos cuando él me dirigió la última mirada antes de dirigirse a la ventana.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Grité confundida al ver cómo se salía por el ventana. - ¡No lo hagas, te responderé lo que quieras! – Oh, no, no pensaba cargar en mi consciencia con el suicidio de alguien por mi culpa. Todo menos eso. Él regresó su cuerpo hacia la habitación, mirándome incrédulo.

-¿Lo que quiera? – Yo asentí frenéticamente. No podía creer a qué podía llegar este hombre para obtener lo que quisiera. ¿Suicidarse? ¿Es que acaso estaba psicológicamente bien dañado, o es que tenía un plan B para no estrellarse contra el piso a más de 40 metros de altura?

-¿Cuál es tu apellido? ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Tu edad? ¿Dónde estudiabas antes? ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? … - Habló rápidamente y entre susurros, pero gracias a que mis sentidos estaban bien despiertos pude captar cada una de ellas y responderla al mismo ritmo en el que él me las había dictado, sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en cuáles serían las consecuencias.

-Granger. Oxforshire. 17 años. Beauxbatons. Hija única. –Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, ésta vez a causa del frío. La ventana seguía abierta desde el intento de suicidio de Draco, y me congelaba hasta los huesos. Comencé a titiritar, y él pareció notarlo así que se dirigió a ésta nuevamente con ademán de cerrarla, pero luego se decidió por abrirla más. ¿Qué, me quería matar de frío? Mi shorts y mi blusa raída no eran contra frío; hice una nota mental: comprar una pijama polar. Draco, con gran agilidad, sacó una pierna por la ventana…

-¡No! ¡Tú pregúntame, yo te respondo, no te mates! – Pude distinguir una pequeña sonrisita curveando el lado izquierdo de sus labios. E ignorándome, terminó por sacar todo su cuerpo de la habitación, y para mi admiración, terminar de posar sus pies sobre un caminito de escasos 10 centímetros de ancho, parte de la arquitectura, que recorría todo el castillo, de torre a torre. Por la ventana, aún abierta, asomó su cabeza y coló sus dedos para detenerse mientras me miraba divertidamente.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

-No. – Sacudí mi cabeza levemente. – Por favor vuelve, no te hagas daño. – Supliqué en un susurró. Si no me hacía caso me podría a llorar. ¡Cómo se atrevía a salirse con este frío y ésa altura, podría morir en cuestión de segundos!

-¿Crees que a mi me pasaría algo? –Se rió entre dientes. – Vamos, Hermione, presiento que eres más inteligente que eso.

-Tú qué sabes de mi.

-Suficiente. – Arqueé una ceja. – Sólo fue necesario que Dumbledore leyera tu historia y lo pensara mientras estuviera cerca de mi para darme por enterado de que fuiste una alumna honores.

-Asi que ahora lees las mentes.

Me guiñó un ojo.

-Se me hace fácil. Excepto la tuya. – Su expresión cambió y percibí su tensión. – No le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, nos meteríamos en líos. Tú incluida, claro. – Se rió mortecinamente. – Nos vemos en clase, Hermione.

Y con eso Draco Malfoy desapareció de mi ventana como arte de magia.

--o

Qué les pareció?

No se atengan, por favor, al libro literalmente porque no planeó copiar Twilight solo para cambiarle Edward por Draco y Bella por Hermione. No es mi propósito. DSino crear una historia apartir de dos que ya fueron escritas.


	5. Dos caras

Notas de autor:

Me respondieron tan rápido que me apresuro a subir el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, chicos. Respondo en general a sus comentarios, me da gusto que les haya gustado que sea pegado a Crepúsculo pero no literalmente, no es lo que pretendo, como les dije. Ademas ay alguien ya se me adelanto con que Draco es un vampiro… no lo he mencionado, pero es algo que ya todos deberían saber.. jajaa, asi que esta bien que lo hayan mencionado. La relación entre Draco y Hermione va a sufir algunas cositas por ahí. ¿Creen que tan fácilmente serán amigos…o lo que sea que sean? ¡Desde luego que no! Sigan la historia, y por supuesto, sigan comentando.

Xoxo.

--o

Luego de su precipitada salida me acomodé sobre mi cama, sin correr mis cortinas por si él volvía deseaba verlo, y traté de dormir, pero me era una misión imposible. Tenía la mente llena de preguntas. Si había dormido una hora después de su visita era mucho. Me la había pasado en vela, ansiosa, desesperada porque amaneciera, repasando cada línea que habíamos cruzado como conversación. Pensándolo detenidamente me había percatado de que me llamó _demonio_, cosa que no dudaba en preguntárselo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Por otro lado, Draco me había hecho varias preguntas personales… ¿qué importancia tendrían mis respuestas para él? ¿es que acaso quería hacer un experimento conmigo? No lo dudaba. Draco era la persona que más intriga y curiosidad había ejercido sobre mi jamás. Llevaba menos de 24 horas conociéndolo y ya sentía una fuerte sensación embriagando mi ser. Ojalá él no lo notara porque sería muy vergonzoso para mi, pero yo sabía que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Cómo era posible? no lo sabía. No sabía nada de él, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para declararme _enamorada, _mas bien podría decir _obsesionada._ Ésa sería una definición más acertada, sí, obsesionada. Obsesionada por conocerlo, obsesionada por entenderlo, obsesionada por verlo… verlo otra vez en mi habitación, hablar con él, conocerlo. Pero Draco Malfoy parecía tener dos caras. Una cuando estaba con sus amigos y otra para cuando estábamos solos; de esto me di cuenta el día siguiente cuando al entrar a la clase del Profesor Severus Snape, Draco, al verme entrar al salón, ignoró mi saludo. Me sentí realmente torpe, parada en medio del pasillo con la mano levantada, esperando a que él me devolviera el gesto y me invitara a sentarme con él. No fue así, por supuesto. Draco volvió su mirada, como si nunca me hubiera visto, hacia sus amigos que estaban sentados alrededor de él. Yo no podía sentirme más decepcionada. Hacía apenas unas horas se había colado, quién sabe cómo, a mi habitación tan solo para preguntarme por qué había llegado a Hogwarts (pregunta que aún no entendía cuál era su base, porqué su preocupación por ello), y luego de todo escabullirse hacia su torre no sin antes sonreírme, llevándose consigo una sonrisa mía, y desde luego, crear mariposas y revolotearlas en mi estómago. Si pretendía jugar conmigo, yo no podía estar en menor desacuerdo; no era justo lo que hacía… conmigo no debería jugar de tal manera. Harry me tomó de la mano para guiarme hacia la mesilla en la que estaba Ron levantando la mano para que lo viésemos por encima de todo el estudiantado que trataba de acaparar mesa y abrazaba a cuanto amigo veía. No veía yo la necesidad de que Ron levantara la mano, desde luego, ya que su cabello era tan llamativo que se podía distinguir desde la entrada del salón, 

pero éste así lo creyó necesario. Pronto llegamos junto a él y le saludamos. No me di cuenta de cuándo la clase empezó pues yo estaba mentalmente ausente. Pensaba en él. Un codazo me hizo volver a la realidad. Ron se reía por lo bajo.

-Lo siento, pero te ves perdida. ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, Ron – Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque fingida. – Es solo que no dormí bien.

-Ah, no te preocupes, así pasa cuando se es nuevo. Nunca lo he sido, pero me lo han dicho.

Me reí sin ganas de su respuesta. Contento con mi risilla Ron me dejó en paz y se volteó hacia atrás para platicar animadamente con una chica de cabello castaño cuyo nombre recordaba yo, vagamente, como Lavander.

-¿Qué clase es ésta? – Volteé a mi izquierda para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Harry. Éste me sonrió y me informó que era Pociones. Yo era buena en eso, muy buena de hecho. Torcí una sonrisa y volví mi mirada al pizarrón en donde un gis mágico escribía los datos del curso. Por primera vez desde que entré en el salón volteé hacia atrás porque de allá se escuchaba la voz del profesor decir:

-Profesor Severus Snape. He dado esta clase durante muchísimos años, desde que me gradué de aquí de la casa de Slytherin. – Sonrió descaradamente hacia los que portaban la bata con la serpiente plateada. – Como todos los años trabajaremos en parejas, y aunque no me gusta a mi, se ha decidido que seguiremos obedeciendo la regla de "un gryffindor y un slytherin" ; pero como ya sabemos que es no ocurrirá al menos por su propia voluntad, tomaré de la lista nombres al azar y se acomodarán en la mesa que les diga.

Me sentí nerviosa, y por primera vez en el día me sentí despierta… agudicé mi oído por si me mencionaba. Tras nombrar las parejas que iba formando y la mesa en donde trabajarían el bullizo iba en aumento. Parecía que a nadie le agradaba la idea de juntarse con alguien que no fuera de su casa. Me había hablado ya de la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero bueno, no creí que fuera para tanto. Después de todo, ¿qué significado tenían las casas? Me parecía ridícula la idea ya que en mi antiguo colegio esa idea no era practicada. En cierto sentido Beauxbatons fomentaba más la unidad que Hogwarts, aunque claro, la unidad se podía dar en todos lados tal y como a mi no se me había dado en Beauxbatons. Siempre sola. Suspiré para mis adentros. En eso el profesor me nombró.

-Srta. Granger y el Sr. Malfoy, mesa 9.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente; no podía creer mi suerte; no fui la única, Harry y Ron también lo hicieron, luego ambas expresiones cambiaron por un ceño fruncido.

-No puede ser. – murmuró por lo bajo Harry a Ron, pero lo escuché. – no podemos permitir que esté con él.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

Fijé mi mirada en la mesa que tenía delante e hice como si no los escuchara. Pronto ya no entendí nada de lo que dijeron, no sabía si porque no había dormido bien, pero sonaba como si hablaran demasiado rápido para mi entendimiento.

-Señores y señoritas, muévanse con su pareja ya, no tenemos tiempo qué perder.

Mi cabeza me dio vueltas en un mareo, no estaba segura de porqué pero me sentía demasiado vulnerable siempre que mi vida se cruzaba con la de Draco. Pero fuera como fuera, tendría que acostumbrarme, nuestras vidas se verían entrelazadas desde ése momento, en cuanto fuimos elegidos para ser pareja de Pociones. Él no podría hacerme daño, no lo había hecho y , dada su popularidad de chico peligroso, había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en cuanto estuvimos solos en mi habitación, y no había tocado ni un solo cabello mío. Era cierto, me daba escalofríos solo estar cerca de él, pero algún dia eso tendría que parar, podía superarlo ¿o no? Solo era una obsesión, sólo eso… no había nada de malo en ello, después de todo ¿qué chica no se clavaría con un chico de aquel nivel? Completamente normal, ¿no? Aunque, no veía muchas chicas babeando por el, pero seguro habría unas cuantas, ésas a las que el peligro que él destilaba las tenía sin cuidado alguno. Como yo. Levanté mi cabeza con determinación; por algo pasan las cosas y yo no era quién para juzgar la suerte. Le vi acercarse a la mesa en donde trabajaríamos, la mesa 7, dándome la espalda asi que no pude ver su expresión de cómo había tomado aquella situación. Me levanté de mi asiento, cogí mi mochila y le susurré a Harry, sentado alado de mi, que estaría bien…dándole por sentado que había escuchado su preocupación. Éste asintió y me vio con algo de pesar, pero me palmeó la espalda y me dejó ir, luego volteó hacia Ron y cuchichearon otras tantas cosas que de nuevo no entendí. Draco seguía de espaldas a mi cuando llegué a la mesa, me senté a lado y lo saludé, pero él no se dignó a responderme ni mucho menos voltearse. Yo, que al principio me sentí triste y decepcionada por su mal comportamiento, sentí cómo mis mejillas se sonrojaban de puro coraje. No era justo lo que hacía, ni siquiera me conocía y ya no me dirigía la palabra. Era una gran falta de respeto y yo no estaba dispuesta a pasarla por alto. Volteé mi mirada hacia el frente y me dediqué a tomar apuntes todo el resto de la clase, sin voltear un segundo a verlo. Pero mi indignación no duró por mucho tiempo, de hecho, en cuanto el profesor anunció el final de la clase y Draco salió como un rayo hacia la puerta, me sentí tan triste como antes de mi coraje. Draco me había visitado en la noche, me había hablado…había tratado de conocerme, y hasta se había arriesgado por llegar a mí, y ahora no podía ni verme a los ojos. ¿Era acaso por sus amigos? ¿Le habrían dicho que yo, siendo una gryffindor, no era digna de su fianza? ¡qué sabía yo! Decidí pasar por alto su descortesía, después de todo sólo tendríamos una clase juntos… podía soportarlo. Si él no quería ser mi amigo…bueno, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Con esto, mi tristeza pasó a ser determinación, y me fui caminando hacia mi segunda clase con Ron sin pensar más en el asunto. Éste parecía seguirme a donde quiera que fuera, me llevaba a todas mis clases aunque la suya quedara del otro lado del castillo y luego tuviera que correr como loco, e incluso llegar tarde, hacia la suya. Le agradecí que lo hiciera, después de todo el castillo era demasiado grande como para conocerlo en dos días que llevaba ahí. Siendo la única nueva alumna de séptimo curso, el profesor Snape me pidió que fuera a las mazmorras para entregarme los libros que seguramente non tendría; me habían hablado mal de él, asi que no quise ir sola… le pedía cualquiera de mis amigos que me acompañara pero ninguno pudo hacerme el favor, asi que sí fui sola. Bajar hasta las mazmorras me hizo sentirme extraña… el lugar era lúgubre, frío y bastante tenebroso. No parecía haber ni un alma ahí 

aparte de la mía, pero la había… Draco hablaba con el profesor sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Me coloqué detrás de la puerta movida por la curiosidad.

-Le pido profesor que me haga un cambio de pareja.

-Deme una razón para hacerlo, señor Malfoy.

-La señorita Granger – pareció chasquear la lengua al pronunciar mi apellido. – sólo contribuirá a bajar mi calificación en la clase que usted sabe es respetable.

"_respetable", ¿qué clase de palabra es esa? _De cualquier manera, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Justo en la noche anterior me había dicho que sabía que yo era una mujer inteligente…y que sabía que yo había sido estudiante honores en Beauxbatons.

Severus Snape pareció sopesar la idea, y luego dijo: - Bien. Usted va a trabajar con…-un ruido de hojas hizo escuchar, revisaba la lista de su clase. – el señor Potter, y la señorta Granger con la señorta Parkinson.

-¡No! – Gritó, alterado. Me sobresalté, y al parecer el profesor también pues Draco reparó en su respuesta. - Pansy Parkinson y la señorta Granger no, profesor, póngame a mi. Ayudaré a la señorta Granger con sus calificaciones. – Su voz sonó suave, tan aterciopelada que casi me arrulló. Era imporsible rechazar su propuesta con ese tono de voz.

-No entiendo su comportamiento, señor Malfoy, pero lo dejo como estaba. Allá usted con la señorita Granger.

Draco salió de la oficina y no me vio pues yo estaba escondida tras la puerta. Entré luego de cinco minutos para no levantar sospechas de mi trabajo de espía. El profesor me miró con ligero desprecio, y leugo me invitó a sentarme.

-Dígame, señorita Granger, su calificación en la clase de Pociones en Beauxbatons.

Bien. Ahora Draco había dejado una contundente confusión en el profesor acerca de mi conocimiento

-97, profesor.

Él frunció el ceño, preguntándose, probablemente, a qué se refería Draco en cuanto dijo que yo podría afectar a su promedio.


	6. Leyenda

_CAP6_

De nuevo super feliz por su pronta respuesta asi que me apresuro a subir otro capitulo. En general respondo de nuevo a sus reviews… una chica me dijo que porqué no escribía más largos los capítulos, lo siento muchiisimo pero ya estoy en clases la verdad se me complica bastante, pero seguro mis capítulos muestran todo lo que quiero que sepan. Asi mismo trataré de actualizar seguido… y si, ya fragmentaré más los párrafos ya vi que son demasiado extensos, de hecho yo tmb me pierdo jaja… Sigan la historia ya verán que se ira poniendo mucho mejor cada vez… no se pegen, porfavor, literalmente a Crepusculo porque no será así. Como han visto aca hay más vampiros pero no todos pertenecen al mismo bando, ahí les va una incógnita "¿porqué no conviven?"; y por otro lado los ojos de Harry ¿alguien se lo ha preguntado, porqué sus ojos son verdes pero parece tener la cualidad de leer el futuro como si fuera vampiro tmb? Todo lo irán sabiendo a su debido tiempo. Besos.

--o--o--o--

Las **primeras cuatro semanas pasaron** rápidamente, me entretuve conociendo el castillo (o al menos la parte por la cual es permitida para los alumnos), recorriendo los alrededores y haciendo amigos. Últimamente parecía cargar con un aura de popularidad, hablaba con la mayoría, sino con todos, los Gryffindors, y había descubierto que los Hufflepuff y los Revenclaw eran tan buenos amigos como los de mi casa. Meras palabrerías esas de rivalidad entre casas, todos me parecían tan amigables y dispuestos a agradar que poco podía pensar en competir contra ellos; mi red de relaciones amistosas se amplió hasta el punto de ir caminando por los pasillos y verme en la obligación de pararme cada medio segundo a saludar a alguien. Harry y Ginny, la pareja predilecta del colegio, se detenían a saludar a medio pasillo también. Ron, por su parte, siempre iba pegado conmigo. Yo ya había memorizado las aulas donde tomaba mis clases así que un guía ya estaba de sobra, pero éste se rehusaba a abandonarme una fracción de segundo, excepto cuando teníamos diferente clase, pero eso solo ocurría dos veces al día. Y luego de clases, en el comedor y en la sala común o a donde quiera que fuera Ron siempre estaba _ahí_. Mi amigo era una buena persona, excelente caballero, y jamás tuve intención de evitarlo hasta una tarde del mes de septiembre.

-El domingo iremos a Hogsmade, ¿estás enterada?

Ron caminaba, como de costumbre, a un lado mío mientras recorríamos el pasillo hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Levanté la mano para saludar a Neville Longbotton que estaba parado alado de Cho Chang, la ex novia de Harry, que se dirigían a su siguiente clase.

-No lo estaba, gracias por decírmelo. –Le contesté, mientras le sonreía a Seamus quien estrelló su mano contra la mía a manera de saludo. Escuché un ligero carraspeo por parte de Ron y luego continuó:

-Eh… pues, estaba pensando en que quizás tengas hambre…ya sabes, hace mucho sol y la caminata… da hambre, sí; quizás quisieras ir…no sé… a comer conmigo a un restaurant de pastas… es realmente bueno. Si quieres.

Vi cómo Luna Lovegood me saludaba al otro lado del pasillo, sin embargo no le respondí el gesto… estaba tan anonadada con la propuesta que me había hecho Ron que olvidé cómo caminar, y me tropecé. Mis manos no alcanzaron a tocar el suelo porque Ron me detuvo en el aire, sentí que era fuerte. Le agradecí por lo bajo y me incorporé.

-¿Qué me dices? – Insistió. Yo no me sentía para nada cómoda con su propuesta… si íbamos con Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville y más amigos, yo encantada; si íbamos Harry con Ginny, él y yo, dudaba en que quisiera ir; y si íbamos sólo él y yo…ni hablar, ése no era mi plan.

En las últimas semanas Ron había sido mi fiel acompañante, pero eso no significara que yo quisiera algo más que su amistad. Me caía muy bien, desde luego, era alguien en quien completamente podía confiar, pero ¿Ron? En serio, no me imaginaba con él. No era la clase de chico que me gusta, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué clase de chico me gustaba a mi? Creo que podría resumirlo en dos palabras: Draco Malfoy. Sí, una descripción muy completa, al igual que absurda. Debía de olvidar el asunto, tal y como lo había suprimido de mis pensamientos durante mis primeras cuatro semanas en Hogwarts ya que, aunque éramos compañeros de laboratorio de Pociones, Draco y yo éramos completos extraños. Me había servido bastante distraerme con mis nuevas amistades, y descubrir la biblioteca fue como hallar agua en un desierto; sin embargo, yo lo sabía, él me hacía falta. Era un sentimiento el que suprimiría, y extrañaba sentirlo en mi corazón, pero no podía dejar que éste mismo me carcomiera. Mi extraña relación con el rubio era destructiva: no hablábamos, no nos conocíamos, y aun así yo lo añoraba en sueños. Pero fuera el que fuera mi nivel de ansiedad, la desesperación aun no se adueñaba de mi ser, y no estaba dispuesta a suplantar lo que sentía por Draco por algo ficticio por Ron, o por cualquier otro. No, no podía aún.

-Eh…no lo sé Ron. – él me miró con pesar. Me sentí triste, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No saldría con él en contra de mi voluntad, ni por capricho de él. Bien, quizás la caprichosa era yo, después de todo. Como sea, no me sentía cómoda dejándolo en un _no lo sé_, porque eso era un claro _no;_ y, claramente, Ron estaba decepcionado con mi respuesta, así que hallé la manera de salirme por la tangente. – No creo ir a Hogsmade. – ésa tangente era una decisión que traería consigo sus consecuencias, aunque yo ignoraba qué tan graves serían, pero era algo que me salvaba momentáneamente y me interesó. Ron se vió confundido con mi respuesta, abrió la boca para replicar al momento en que llegábamos al final del pasillo y entrábamos al Gran Comedor.

-¿No irás? – Yo negé con la cabeza, sonriéndole de medio lado. – Pero si hace unos días me dijiste que querías comprarte las cosas que anotaste en una lista. – Mi amigo recordaba cada detalle de nuestras cbversaciones, sin importar lo triviales que fueran.

-E…sí, pero se las pediré a Ginny. No tengo ganas de ir, tengo mucha tarea, ya ves, ando atrasada con Adivinación. Detesto la materia y no he hecho las actividades. –Él miró piso. Un grupo de estudiantes de nuestro curso, y de diferentes casas, se atravesaron en nuestro camino y tuvimos que esperar unos segundos a que se movieran, justo ahí yo volteé mi vista 

buscando a nuestros amigos, y cuando la volví al frente vi los ojos negros de Draco, en el mismo grupito revoltoso, penetrando los míos. Me sobresalté. Desde aquella vez en mi habitación jamás había vuelto a posar sus ojos sobre los míos, o al menos yo no me había dado cuenta. Y ahora lo hacía, y no solo eso sino que una torcida sonrisa surveaba sus labios, como si se estuviera burlando de alguien o si le hubieran contado recientemente un chiste. Quieres lo rodeaban no parecían hablar con él, él solo se encontraba haciendo bulto tal y como ellos hacían un tapón en el pequeño pasillo entre mesa y mesa, evitando nuestra pasada. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez a mi acompañante curveando más su sonrisa, claramente se veía su burla, pero Ron no lo vió por que su mirada se perdía entre sus zapatos y el suelo. Draco volvió a mirarme, me escrutaba con la mirada, luego se pudo serio y se escabulló entre la multitud.

-¡Hermione, Ron! – Ginny se abría pasó entre los estudiantes que estorbaban en el camino. –Acá estamos. – Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el núcleo del grupo, y propinándoles codazos y manotazos, Ginny nos abrió paso hasta la mesa. Me reí por lo bajo mientras lo hizo. Ginny es pequeña, delicada y femenina, y verla propinar golpecitos me causó gracia. Cuando por fin llegamos a la mesa me encontré con Harry leyendo El Profeta, y a Lavander Brown platicando animadamente con las hermanas Patil.

-…si buscamos nuestros vestidos el domingo hay más probabilidad de encontrar el ideal, pues no están tan escogidos como en diciembre cuando el baile ya esté cercano.

-¿Baile? – Interrumpí, curiosa, mientras tomaba asiento alado de Ginny y Ron; Harry y las chicas estaban frente a nosotras.

-Ah, hola, Hermione. – Lavander hizo una mala cara al pronunciar mi nombre. Yo ya lo tenía bien en claro, no le caía bien, pero como la razón la desconocía me dedicaba a olvidar el asunto y hablarle con el mismo tono que a todos los demás.

-¡Ay, Hermione, qué bueno que preguntas…estás invitadísima a ir con nosotras a comprar el vestido de baile de Navidad! – Parvati, mi compañera de cuarto al igual que Lavander y Ginny, agitó sus brazos y su emoción se pintó en una linda sonrisa.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmensuradamente.

-¿Baile de Navidad? – Las gemelas asintieron fervientemente. - ¡pero si falta tanto para navidad!

-Sí, pero como decíamos, Herms, si compramos el vestido ahorita es más probable que nos guste porque habrá mucho más de dónde escoger.

Me metí una patata a la boca dándoles por su lado. Ojalá pudiera ir a Hogsmade, pero ya había decidido ser una cobarde y no darle la cara a la cita que Ron me proponía. Sip, ésa era yo…una cobarde. Decidí ya no tocar el tema del domingo, después de todo a Ron todavía lo notaba cabizbajo, y si seguía dándole al punto terminaría por enojarse. Al pasar el tiempo mientras comíamos y platicábamos, Ron fue recuperándose mientras platicaba con Lavander sobre el próximo partido de Quidittch. No sabía que a Lavander le interesara ése deporte, al cual alguna vez había escuchado que lo determinaba como _demasiado rudo, brutal y estúpido._

Al terminar de engullir su platillo el pelirrojo se levantó seguido de Lavander para ir a su siguiente clase, la cual tomaban juntos. Al levantarse mi amigo Luna se sentó alado de mi, donde había estado Ron.

-Dejó el asiento calientito. – Observó la rubia mientras se removía en él. – Te he saludado en el pasillo, Hermione, y no me has respuesto.

-Oh, lo siento tanto. – En verdad lo sentía, Luna era una de mis nuevas mejores amigas del colegio. – Iba inmersa en mis pensamientos, y sí te ví pero olvidé devolverte el saludo. Cuánto lo siento.

Luna le restó importancia a mi disculpa con la mano. Sonreí satisfecha, ella me caía bien.

-¿Te has enterado de las expediciones al Bosque Prohibido que está haciendo un grupo de magos-exploradores con Dolores Umbridge?

Fruncí el entrecejo y negué con la cabeza. En el mes que llevaba la prefecta en Hogwarts yo no sabía de nada que hubiese hecho para contrarrestar el latente problema que el Ministerio veía, y que yo no entendía, en el colegio. De hecho, eran contadas las veces en que la había visto merodear por los pasillo, y sólo una ocasión entrar en la torre de Gryffindor… la noche en que mis amigos habían estado jugando Quidittch en el campo y yo estaba platicando con Neville en la sala común.

-El Profeta no dice nada sobre eso, desde luego, ya ves que esconden todo; pero la revista de mi padre sí que lo menciona. – Luna sacó de su mochila El Quisquilloso y me la extendió en la pagina que quería que leyera.

_Aunque el Ministerio lo niegue, existe una probabilidad mayor a la que con anterioridad se le atribuía, a la existencia de seres mágicos con poderes incluso más desarrollados que el mismo Albus Dumbledore, capaces de acabar con la vida de muggles y magos en cuestión de segundos y de la manera más salvaje. Con todo esto, atemorizan a magos conocedores del tema, sin embargo éstos no son muchos pues el asunto se ha visto sepultado bajo una pila de mentiras sobre simples desapariciones, de las cuales acusan a los mortífagos quienes ya no tienen motivos para matar gente (recordando que éstos ya no han atacado desde hace dos años); o centauros. A la llegada de Dolores Umbrigde como prefecta de Hogwarts se les ha dado una persecución a los últimos mencionados, ya que el Ministerio, movido por las ideas de Umbridge, cree las siguientes dos cosas: Primera, que los centauros son una abominación al mundo mágico, y eliminarlos es la mejor opción. Segunda, si profesan que los centauros son las criaturas mágicas que están fuera de control matando muggles, brujas y magos, al eliminarlos, las manos del Ministerio quedarán limpias al "haber salvado al mundo". Sin embargo, sabemos, matando a los centauros no se elimina en problema en lo absoluto, que el Ministerio no quiera aceptarlo por ser leyendas urbanas no significa que sea incierto. Los fríos sí existen._

Terminé de leer el artículo no sin antes releer algunas frases que no comprendí a la primera, y se lo entregé a Luna quien lo escondió rápidamente dentro de su maleta. El Quisquilloso no era bien visto ante la comunidad mágica, muchos estudiantes decían que la revista contenía las locuras de Xenophilius Lovegood, padre de Luna. Era bastante probable, pero ésta vez la revista había llamado mi atención. ¿Hogwarts estaba en peligro? ¿Dolores Umbridge era tan injusta como para castigar a criaturas inocentes por otras de las cuales su existencia negaba? Aquellas criaturas fuera de control, ¿realmente existían? Cualquiera que fuera mi duda Luna debía poder responderme, ¿o no? Puse en orden mis prioridades, pensando en que probablemente el momento no era el indicado, pues estábamos rodeadas de incrédulos (Harry, Ginny y Ron siempre me decían que dejara de preocuparme por el trabajo de Dolores y por los centauros), y que en pocos minutos tendríamos que correr a nuestra siguiente clase, por separado siendo ella un año menor que yo.

-Luna, ¿qué son los fríos? – Sus ojos celestes se detuvieron en los míos, revisó si alguno de nuestros amigos nos observaba, y debió ver a alguien que lo hacía porque me susurró: - Vayamos a dar un paseo antes de clase.

Nos levantamos excusándonos con que habíamos comido tanto que deseamos caminar un poco por el Lago, el lugar donde los débiles rayos solares pegaban más fuertemente que en cualquier otro lugar del castillo donde todo era oscuridad y humedad, y sabíamos que, por alguna razón, Harry y los hermanos Weasley odiaban el Lago, y dado que las gemelas Patil ahora observaban curiosas a los chicos, nos encaminamos solas hacia nuestro destino. Y no fue hasta que estuvimos completamente solas en el Lago que Luna comenzó a hablar.

-Existe una leyenda sobre una pareja de magos llamados Zaón y Safira, que vivieron en los años 1400 cuando Inglaterra sufría de constantes guerras internas. Tanto uno como el otro eran _fríos, _seres que se alimentaban de la sangre de muggles, magos y brujas. En cuanto el Ministerio de aquel tiempo se dio cuenta de los estragos que dejaban éstos en la población tanto mágica como común, decidieron tomar riendas sobre el asunto y acabar con ellos. Comenzó la persecución la cual duró casi ocho meses, y ambos murieron. Lo que el Ministerio nunca imaginó fue que en el intervalo de tiempo de la guerrilla los _fríos _fueran capaces de crear a otros iguales. La manera se ignora, nadie sabe cómo ocurrió, pero cinco _fríos _fueron creados, pero al ver morir a Zaón y a Safira, se ocultaron por mucho tiempo alimentándose ocasionalmente de muggles sin importancia. – Luna se sentó al borde del Lago, yo la seguí, tomó una piedra y la aventó a éste. – De alguna manera el Ministerio creyó haber erradicado el problema y alardeó sobre ellos. Y si ahorita el Ministerio afirmara la existencia de las criaturas sería como negar sus inicios, por eso lo niegan, quieren una limpia reputación mientras tratan de acabar con los centauros, a quienes odian (y que nada tienen de malos), y encontrar a los mentados _frios_ restantes para acallar con los rumores de una buena vez, esto sin informarle a nadie, ya sabrás.

Yo estaba perpleja, digería cada palabra de mi amiga mientras miraba el agua ausentemente.

-Los cinco _fríos _que mencionas, ¿qué les pasó?

Luna arrancó una flor del pasto y comenzó a pasársela por la frente acariciándosela con los suaves pétalos. La miraba tan tranquila que podía pensar que me estaba contando una historia para dormir. En cambio yo estaba alterada, mi respiración era dolorosa.

-Solo sobrevivieron dos. Tres fueron muertos por centauros.

-¿Centauros? - Repetí, sorprendida.

-Te dije que los centauros no eran malos. Si el Ministerio no se dejara guiar por la ambición y obsesión de Umbrigde de eliminarlos, podría aliarse con ellos para encontrar a los _fríos _ que restan y acabar con ellos.

-¿Esos dos _fríos _que restan aún viven?

Luna tiró su cabeza hacia atrás soltando una sonora carcajada mientras el viento acariciaba su larga y blonda cabellera.

-Dos. ¿En serio crees que sean dos? – Me miró divertida mientras se incorporaba; yo seguía con el seño totalmente fruncido. – Desde luego que no. Éstos dos también se reprodujeron, hay muchos más de dos. Y, querida, están en Hogwarts.

Sentí como si una liga apretará mi estómago y lo ahorcara dificultándome incluso más mi respiración que de por si ya era brusca.

-Se alimentan de sangre humana. – Dije en un hilo de voz. – Están en Hogwarts porque quieren matarnos.

-No, no juzgues tan mal, querida, ¡ellos quieren estudiar! – Luna lo dijo como si fuese lo más normal, y por segunda vez en el día, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo podía tomarlo tan a la ligera? ¡Estábamos en peligro al tener _fríos _en el colegio y ni siquiera saber quienes son.

-No todos los _fríos_ son malos, Hermione; aquellos dos _fríos _que te dije que fueron transformados por Zaón y Safira y que no fueron muertos por los centauros, al verse solos trataron de vivir juntos, pero pronto se vieron peleados…tenía diferentes ideas. Baccio Ciafani estaba en contra de su mismo ser, no deseaba ser un monstruo, se rehusaba a seguir alimentándose de la sangre humana y dejó de atacar pero pronto se vio demasiado debilitado incluso para caminar, mientras que Milkan de Rohe, su compañera, era feliz con su nueva condición de eterna indestructible belleza; fue ahí donde se separaron para formar cada quien su propia familia.

-¿Familia? O sea, ¿cuántos _fríos_ hay en la actualidad?

Se puso en pie y yo la seguí, recorriendo la orilla del Lago. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en él como si fuera un espejo… eran mucho más débiles a los que pegaban en Francia, a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo era algo… y vaya que en donde nos enconrábamos no había mucho sol, de hecho, este debía ser el primero y el último día soleado del primer semestre.

-Baccio tiene una familia de tres y medio - ¿Y medio, qué quería decir eso? Luna percibió mi duda y se apresuró a decir. – Ya te explicaré eso luego. Milkan tuvo una familia de cuatro pero se deshizo por peleas y se subdividió. Actualmente ella vive con su pareja, Alex Freemann, en Alaska. – Yo dejé salir un suspiro, al menos dos sedientos _fríos _estaban fuera del continente. – Y dejó aquí a cuatro _fríos _al mando y cuidado del hermano de su pareja, Dexter Freemann, quien hace honor a su apellido al no acatar ninguna regla impuesta por el Ministerio, por el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Me quedé quieta un rato, hasta mi respiración parecía demasiado liviana como para escucharse, tratando de entender toda la información, pero necesité de cinco minutos para sentirme otra vez con dudas.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Hermione, hay _frios _en Hogwarts.

Y con esto, Luna se levantó, me tendió la mano y juntas nos dirigimos hacia el castillo.

--o--o--o--o--o-

Y asi cierra mi sexto capitulo… que les pareció? Comenten, regáñenme, díganme lo que quieran! Jaja… estoy feliz porque aquí ya revelé muchísimas cosas… y como ven, no es como twilight.

Propongan sus hipótesis a las siguientes dudas:

-¿Luna sabe de la existencia de _todos _los vampiros q están en hogwarts o solo la de sus amigos?

-quién es el "y medio"? (ya me imagino que lo suponen, ustedes son listas jaja)

-a q c refierió Luna con: " Dexter Freemann, quien hace honor a su apellido al no acatar ninguna regla impuesta por el Ministerio"?

-a lavander le gusta ron y a éste hermione, y por eso Lvanader odia a Hermione?

Un beso.


	7. Paranoia

Paranoia

El reloj encima de la mesita de noche marcaba las 4:47 am/Domingo, y en menos de 15 minutos recibiría una visita ansiosamente esperada. El tic-toc de las manecillas del otro reloj colgado de la blanca pared resonaban en las cuatro paredes del solitario lugar. Aparte de mi, solo Madame Pomfrey dormía en la enfermería, aunque no exactamente cerca de mí, pero si a una distancia prudente como para escuchar si me quejaba. Estaba ansiosa, mi visita pronto llegaría y yo deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas sobre el incidente, pero a la vez temía que Madame Pomfrey nos escuchara. Quizás si me saliera al pasillo en donde podría verlo venir además de hablar con mayor facilidad evitando los molestos susurros…. No estaba para aguantar una plática entre murmullos, mi oído aún me zumbaba aunque menos fuerte que hacía unas horas cuando fue el accidente. Hice un intento por sentarme en la pequeña e incómoda cama individual, y al hacerlo sentí que podría incluso ponerme en pié, y lo hice. A pasos delicados caminé hasta la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba un espejo, lo levanté a la altura de mi cara y me observé. No había sangre ni indicios de que alguna vez hubiera habido, solo un pequeño moretón de color verde. Me toqué.

-AUSH! – Exclamé. Nota mental, no volver a hacerlo, dolía.

Miré de reojo el reloj, las 4:49 am. ¡No podía ser! Éste iba contra las leyes naturales, avanzaba tan lento como le era posible. Maldito. Suspiré resignada mientras caminaba hacia la ventana que daba hacia el poniente y me senté en el borde de ella. Los terrenos de Hogwarts se veían hermosos incluso cuando la luz era escasa, pero pronto amanecería y los vería en todo su esplendor. Observar mi alrededor me entretuvo durante unos segundos, sintiéndome feliz y agradecida por estar viva y por lo tanto poder disfrutar de mi alrededor a través de mis sentidos. Sí, afortunadamente seguía viva…

FLASHBACK

Viernes

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 am, y en menos de 15 minutos haría sonar su alarma que tanto me fastidiaba cada mañana, y en esta ocasión lo haría en mayor grado puesto que desgraciadamente yo no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche; mi cabeza me dolía, no sabía si de tanto pensar, de no dormir o por las dos cosas… no había podido conciliar el sueño gracias a la sobre dosis de información que Luna había vaciado en mi cabeza hacía unos días. Después de la plática que ella y yo tuvimos el lunes sobre los mentados _fríos_ no pude más que desconfiar sobre si alguno de mis compañeros con quien me sentaba o hablaba era uno de ellos, aquella noche también sufrí de insomnio pero al llegar las 4 de la madrugada me perdí en un espiral de sueños, confusos, sin sentido, tan solo divagaciones… A la mañana siguiente 

recuperé mi buen humor y mi confianza en mis amigos ocupó de nuevo su lugar, de todos modos, pensaba yo, no tenía caso preocuparme por ello, Luna tenía fama de ser absurda y loca, al menos asi lo expresó Ginny una vez cuando estábamos sentadas en el comedor:

-Adivinen la nueva de Luna. – Harry, sentado alado de ella, volteó los ojos al momento en que se tomaba de hilo su zumo de calabaza. – Según su papá, existe la posibilidad de lograr que un gigante sea inteligente si lo coronas con ajos.

Pues bien. Eso me fue suficiente para dudar completamente de mi amiga la rubia. Eso entre otras cosas. Luna parecía estar siempre pendiente de otras cosas que no eran las presentes, francamente me parecía tan extraña como curiosa, y por eso último era que ella y yo trabábamos tan bien una amistad. Seguido me contaba historias locas sobre criaturas mágicas, innovadoras técnicas de magia y cualquier otra cosa que su padre hubiese hayado a base de investigación y hubiera sacado a relucir en su revista El Quisquilloso. Y yo, intrigada por que continuara con sus fantasías, le preguntaba sobre más y más. No me preocupaba que fueran absurdas, ninguna de sus historias me hacía retractarme de querer saber más… excepto la de los _fríos. _Habría querido saber más, pero, sinceramente, era tan cobarde como para querer saber realmente quiénes eran los que habitaban en Hogwarts, alrededor mío. No deseaba saberlo, asi que traté de mantener aquella leyenda fuera de mis cavilaciones diarias, y decidí que sería mejor inscribirme a algún actividad escolar para mantener la mente bien ocupada fuera de pensamientos ridículos, y con todas mis ganas de evitarlos me los volví a topar de cara al día siguiente de mi inscripción al periódico escolar. Dado que esta actividad requiere de mucha investigación, mis compañeros, entre ellos Parvati y Luna, me introdujeron al mundo de la "pregunta y respuesta"; todo se trataba de cuestionar alguna situación e investigar hasta dar con una respuesta en concreto, era algo asi como ser bastante terca; y desde luego, no soy nada mala siendo terca, asi que pronto aprendí qué hacer. Asi que comencé por sacar de mi mente alguna duda que quisiera resolver y que al mismo tiempo pudieran leer los demás estudiantes, esa última condición era la que me impedía cuestionarme quiénes eran los _fríos_, y el impedimento me sentó tan bien pues asi ya no pensaría más en ellos. Decidí resolver el porqué los centauros eran considerados un problema de rompimiento de leyes para el Ministerio. Padma, la presidenta del club, me insistió con que eso era demasiado difícil para una principiante como yo, además de podría meterme en líos si me pasaba de meticulosa en mis entrevistas con Umbridge o el mismo director. Por otro lado, Luna me guiñó un ojo diciéndomelo todo en ése gesto: "qué buena investigación, mi amiga" A pesar de los esfuerzos de Padma por persuadirme no lo logró y yo salí feliz de la pequeña oficina con una nueva tarea en mente que me quitaría de pensar en tontas leyendas y en un Malfoy que me hacía de menos.

A medio día me dirigí al comedor en donde ya me esperaban parte de mis amigos. Ginny y Harry estaban sentados de un lado de la banca tomados de la mano por encima de ella y comiendo con la otra, yo me senté frente a mi pareja de tortolitos favorita.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu primer día, reportera? – Ginny me preguntó con sorna, después de todo ella consideraba absurdo lo que los periodistas escolares hacía. Decía ella "solo se meten en donde no les llaman… son unos colados, molestos y nadie los invita a ninguna fiesta interesante" pero desde este año en que Padma había subido a jefa, yo había entrado y Luna 

le había regañado por su mala opinión, Ginny se guardaba sus comentarios y se limitaba a comentar con sarcasmo el término "reportera" como sinónimo de chismosa, y no "periodista", como debía ser, como sinónimo de investigadora.

-Estuvo bien. – Comenté, tomé un poco de pastel de carne y lo acerqué a mi boca. – Elegí como primera tarea investigar el porqué el Ministerio considera una amenaza a los centauros.

Harry y Ginny abrieron grande los ojos.

-¿No crees que eso es _demasiado, _Hermione?

-Creo que puedo con eso, Harry. – Metí el pedazo de carne a mi boca.

-No lo creo. Tu cuestionamiento tiene que ver con Dolores Umbridge y no te la recomiendo en lo absoluto. Es cruel, es déspota, y… Hermione, no te ofendas por favor, pero eres….eres hija de muggles.

Dejé caer el tenedor al palto provocando con ello un sonoro sonido que resulta cuando dos metales chocan: estridente. Varias cabezas giraron en dirección nuestra para captar qué pasaba entre nosotros. Yo tragué saliva antes de contestar:

-Jamás me he sentido menos por ser hija de muggles, y jamás me sentiré así. No soy más ni menos que ninguno de ustedes. –Dije entre dientes. Harry se miró nervioso. Lo miré a los ojos rabiosa, y por un momento percibí un poco de negro en sus hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Él agachó la cabeza para demostrarme que estaba arrepentido por lo dicho.

-Cariño, -dijo Ginny, tranquilamente. – lo que Harry quiso decir es que sabemos por parte externa que Umbridge no tolera a los hijos de muggles, es sumamente déspota con ellos, como si no merecieran respirar el mismo aire que ella; no te lo advertimos con mala intención, todo lo contrario, por tu seguridad al tratar con ella.

Refunfuñé por lo bajo. Odiaba esta charla. Ser hija de muggles era una vergüenza ajena para quienes me rodeaban allá en Beaxbatons, pero yo me había jurado a mi misma jamás sentirme inferior a ellas solo por mi condición. No era justo. Pero ese era el motivo principal por el cual mis compañeras no querían tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo; era sangre sucia.

-Agradezco entonces su preocupación. – Después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa por mi mala experiencia con el término "hija de muggles", agradecida estaba de que no me hubiesen llamado "sangre sucia". – Pero lo haré de todos modos, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, dándome por mi lado. Y mientras Harry volvió a fijar su vista en mi. Y fue en ése momento en que noté que efectivamente un pequeño circulito negro ocupaba una parte del verde en sus ojos. Extraño. ¿Traería alguna infección? Justo se lo preguntaría cuando Ginny interrumpió todo pensamiento mío con una pregunta que me sacó completamente de mis cavilaciones.

-Me dijo Ron que no irás a Hogsmade, ¿a qué se debe? – Sus ojos, distraídos en algo que yo no veía pues se situaba a mi espalda, me miraban de vez en cuando, con un toque de inocencia 

marcada en ellos. Yo sabía que Ron le contaría mi negativa a mi amiga, y de seguro ella se imaginaría la razón de mi reacción. Inocencia era lo que peor fingían los ojos de Ginny.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Puedo encargarte a ti unas cosas?

Noté cómo sus ojos se tensaban al ver algo detrás de mi espalda, y justo cuando yo iba a voltear para ver lo que ella veía, ella me tomó del brazo impidiendo así mi movimiento.

-Puedo traerte lo que desees, amiga. – Dijo rápidamente, sentí tensa y helada su mano sobre mi brazo. La miré extrañada, pero luego ella se relajó y me sonrió. – Ojalá pudieras venir, pero si eso es lo que quieres…

-Asi lo quiero. – Sentí cómo mi brazo palpitaba, como mi sangre fluía bajo mi piel mientras que en la mano de Ginny yo no sentía nada… solo dureza. Ella retiró su mano, y volvió a sonreírme cálidamente.

-Dame tu lista entonces.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Cambié de posición para poder mirar nuevamente el reloj que colgaba de la pared: 4.54 am. Por Merlín que ése reloj no avanzaba, era ilógico que con tanto rato pensando solo hubiese avanzado 6 minutos. Bufé enojada y caminé a mi cama para envolverme bajo las cobijas pues comenzaba a darme frío, después de todo solo llevaba 5 semanas (N/A: este día descrito es domingo y se cumple la quinta semana de Hermione en HOGWARTS) en Inglaterra y su gélido clima aun no formaba parte de mis costumbres. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me traje en mi maleta una pijama de short y blusa de tirantes a un país tan frío como en el que ahora vivía, pero lo cierto es que ahora me encontraba calientita y eso gracias a que Ginny había cumplido con la lista que yo le había dado.

FLASHBACK

Sábado 8:04 am

-¿Segura que no quieres ir?

-Segura, Ginny. Diviértanse por mí.

El grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts que visitaría Hogsmade para hacer compras y disfrutar de un día completamente libre, permanecía junto al patio frontal del castillo esperando el momento en que la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall diera la orden de salida. Yo estaba entre el 

grupo sin embargo no para irme sino para despedirme de mis amigos, deseándoles lo mejor para el día. Ginny, quien se mostraba ansiosa sobre que fuera la única estudiante en el castillo, me pidió que los acompañara y que si era necesario ella misma se ofrecía a ayudarme con mis tareas; yo me negué, recta en mi decisión. Había dicho que no iba por lo tanto no iría. Aparte de no tener ganas de seguir sintiéndome culpable por no poder corresponderle a Ron como el quisiera que fuera, no estaba dispuesta a pasar la siguiente semana atorada con tareas, y peor aun que estaba metida en una actividad escolar la cual consideraba tan exigente de tiempo como el Quidditch. Harry seguido me decía que el Periodico Escolar no tenía comparación con el Quidditch, yo lo ignoraba. Ninguno de ellos tomaba en serio lo que yo comenzaba a hacer, o no querían considerarlo… todos menos Parvati Patil, y por supuesto, mi queridísima amiga Luna, quien siempre defendía nuestra "profesión". Luna fue la única amiga que creyó en mi para hacer tal investigación sobre el Ministerio, e incluso se mostró dispuesta a quedarse conmigo el sábado en lugar de ir al paseo para investigar conmigo ya que, aunque me animaba a seguir, sí consideraba una dificultad que yo no fuera hija de magos, dado que conocía por rumores cómo era Dolores Umbridge con los hijos de muggles.

-Ya sé que te lo he preguntado anteriormente, pero, ¿en verdad no quieres que me quede a ayudarte, Herms? Sabes que, con toda confianza, me puedes decir que sí y me quedaré a hacerte compañía. – Luna me miraba suplicante y Ginny no tardó en unírsele, rogándome de nuevo que me les uniera.

-Estaré bien. Solo les pido que me traigan caramelos. – Una sonrisa pícara se plasmó en mi rostro. Si bien, el azúcar era mi fuerte y ellas lo sabían. Habíamos pasado noches enteras platicando en la Sala Común (metíamos a Luna de contrabando) y comiendo caramelos y otros deliciosos y azucarados dulces, bueno, con excepción de Ginny a quien parecía no gustarle tales cosas. Tal vez por eso tenía un cuerpo tan atlético : comía poco, nada de dulces y jugaba Quidditch junto a Harry y Ron. Sabía también, aunque no lo había visto, que Draco Malfoy jugaba como capitán del equipo de Slytherin al igual que Harry era del de Gryffindor. Y hablando de éstos últimos, el chico que tenía mi vida en un mundo gris, confuso y exasperante, y mi mejor amigo, no los veía por ningún lado del grupo ya formado. Seguro Ginny sabría.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?

-No lo sé, debería estar aquí ya. – Ginny, al igual que yo, parecía confundida sobre el paradero de él. Estábamos las tres chicas reunidas formando un pequeño círculo cuando Luna se separó para correr hacia la puerta principal del castillo con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y pánico.

-¿Luna?

Ginny y yo corrimos atrás de ella, aunque de repente la perdíamos de vista ya que había mucha gente reunida allí. Pero al fin y al cabo Luna era de cabello rubio casi transparente, inconfundible, asi que dimos con ella rápidamente. Estaba parada en la entrada abrazando a un chico de cabello negro…

-¡Harry! – Gritó Ginny, quien corrió a trompicones por las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar con él. Luna le sobó la espalda a Harry y se alejó para que Ginny pudiera verlo mejor. Yo por mi 

parte permanecí alejada, por simple inercia, sin subir los escalones. De rato bajó Luna ya con los ojos menos abiertos y semblante más tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le susurré nerviosamente, estaba preocupada por Harry sin embargo no me atrevía a molestarlo, qué tal si interrumpía algo… Paranoia. Me daba cuenta de que me encontraba en un estado de no haber superado mi desconfianza; no es que creyera que Harry me haría daño sino de que quizá no tuviéramos la suficiente confianza de contarnos lo que nos pasara. Era como comenzar de cero, nuevamente. Sin saber cómo reaccionar hacia las situaciones incluso si esas eran sobre mis amigos. No comprendía mi reacción y no pedía que nadie lo hiciera. Seguro Harry no se enfadaría por yo no haber ido a abrazarlo si ni siquiera sabía que yo me encontraba a unos metros de él, no había levantado la cabeza en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Luna le dejó para ser sustituida por Ginny. Harry se encontraba en mal estado y yo lo sabía, pero me era imposible, por intuición muy interna, dejar mi paranoia y moverme por el mero sentido de ser su amiga. Me sentí fatal.

-Es un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo que le ha comenzado a dar desde anoche, no ha podido dormir bien, será mejor que se quede a descansar. – Luna parecía ausente, como si me dijera una cosa pero quisiera decir otra para sí misma. Con mi confusión yo no lograba comprender el doble sentido en lo absoluto. Me resigné y le di la espalda a Ginny y a Harry, aun abrazados en lo alto de las escaleras, y caminé en línea recta con Luna perdiéndonos entre la multitud.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Ahora sentía más frío. Me hice bolita , abrazando mis piernas con mis manos. Metí mi cabeza bajo la colcha para resguardarme mejor del frío. ¿Es que Enfermería no tenía calefacción o qué? ¿O el frío que sentía era provocado por mis nervios? Tal vez ambas cosas. Pero al menos los nervios pasarían a segundo plano en cuestión de minutos; ya no podía ver el reloj pues mi cabeza estaba bajo la colcha muy cómodamente situada, pero suponía que mi visitante nocturno estaba por llegar.

FLASHBACK

Sabado, 6:40 pm

Harry sí se había quedado en el castillo a descansar, sin embargo Ginny, convencida por Luna y por su mismo novio, se había ido a Hogsmade con el grupo no sin antes dejarme a Harry a mi cuidado. Fue entonces cuando dejé a un lado mi paranoia y mi desconfianza para dedicarme a ayudar a mi amigo a subir hasta su habitación para que durmiese un poco. No hubo necesidad de platicar ni mucho menos, él se encontraba muy cansado. Se le notaban unas ojeras grandes y moradas bajo unos ojos que se miraba cansados y que, extrañamente, también más oscuros que antes…por mucho. Lo abracé para trasnmitirle mi calor, sentía que su cuerpo estaba más 

frío que nunca, y en el abrazo sentí que su aroma golpeaba mis fosas nasales. Nunca había hecho nota mental sobre ello pero Harry, su novia y Ron siempre olían delicioso, como si usaran fragancias parecidas, todas elegantes. En cuanto vi que cerró los ojos me salí de su recámara y subí a la mía por una libreta y una pluma y entonces me encaminé hacia la biblioteca, el mejor lugar para hacer una pre-investigación sobre el tema que habría que publicar al cabo de una semana.

La biblioteca se encontraba más solitaria que nunca antes, bueno, yo solo llevaba 5 semanas en el colegio pero cada día de ellas había ido mínimo una hora a la biblioteca para estudiar, hacer tareas o sacar algún libro para leer por la noche. Era mi lugar favorito, siempre encontraba algo que me hacía sentirme más conocedora, sin embargo ésta vez no encontré nada en ella… o al menos no en la sección no prohibida; y por primera vez me vi tentada a acercarme a la sección prohibida, de la cual Neville me había predicho que si cachaban a algún estudiante merodeando por esta podría ser castigado; nunca pondría a prueba lo dicho por mi amigo, no tenía intención alguna de ser castigada, sin embargo esta vez era especial; se trataba de un caso que a todos importaba y que sería bueno para el alumnado en general, además de no haber ningún maestro cerca de mí esta vez. Me colé a ésta y saqué de ahí libros muy interesantes. Me senté en la primera banca que vi y comencé a leer un libro que contenía puros artículos sobre centauros…

"Pasivamente es como se podría describir la vida natural de los centuros, hombres hasta la cintura conservan un carácter voluble, sin embargo si no son molestados ellos no hayan razón para atacar…" Ése era un buen indicio, quería decir por tanto, o al menos así lo entendía yo, que podía mantener una conversación "civilizada" con aquellas criaturas mágicas. ¿Y porqué no hacerlo en el momento? Después de todo tenía la tarde libre, ya que mis tareas de adivinación habían sido mera escusa para no ir a Hogsmade y verme obligada a estar de cita con Ron, y ver vestidos para un baile para el cual faltaban meses con Lavander y las gemelas Patil. Dejé el libro en la estantería en donde lo había encontrado, tratando de igualar su posición a la antigua y, atravesando la biblioteca y eventualmente la puerta trasera del colegio me encaminé hacia el Bosque Prohibido, en donde pensé que podría hablar con algún centauro sobre la situación que se estaba viviendo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Me removí entre las sabanas rpaidamente en cuanto escuché unos pasos avecinarse a mi cama. Saqué la cabeza y ahí vi a Madame Pomfrey alado de mi quien me tocó la frente para checarme.

-Señorita Granger, me parece que en cuanto amanezca usted podrá retomar su día. Disfrútelo que es domingo.

Con eso, la enfermera se fue. Enseguida giré en 180 grados para ver el reloj. Marcaba las 5:20 . Me había quedado dormida esperando a mi visita, y ésta no había llegado. Me sentí decepsionada y estúpida por creer deliberadamente que llegaría para explicarme lo sucedido.

FLASHBACK

Sábado 8:00 pm

Nunca antes había entrado en aquel bosque sin embargo no me sentía perdida ya que yo había tomado clases de orientación entre otras cosas cuando de niña asistía a un club de niñas exploradoras. Sí, yo era una de ellas. Y aunque usaba un ridículo uniforme las formaciones que me instituyeron jamás se me fueron de la mente, y fue por ello que no perdí el rumbo dentro del frío y oscuro bosque. Llevaba 20 minutos caminando cuando divisé una huella de caballo en el lodo, seguí unas cuantas mas y di con un valle ocupado por un par de centauros. Me detuve detrás de un árbol, pensando por primera vez desde que había comenzado con mi investigación, en qué es lo que estaba buscando realmente. ¿Encontrar porqué los centauros eran una amenaza para el Ministerio, o para los fríos? Luna me lo había dejado claro, que los centauros y los _fríos _no guardaban buena relación y que por tanto los centauros podían acabar con los otros, yo ignoraba si podía ser también viceversa, pero lo cierto es que yo sabía que en el fondo estaba tan aferrada a esta investigación no por llegar al fondo del meollo entre el Ministerio, los caprichos de Umbridge por matar a los centauros y éstos últimos, sino por saber qué tan estrecha era su relación con los _fríos, _y qué tanto podría yo saber de estos si hablaba con los centauros al respecto. ¿Me odiarían por preguntárselo solo porque eran enemigos de los principales de mi pregunta? Yo era inocente, ignorante… no podrían culparme por ello, ¿o si? No habría manera de saberlo si no me encaminaba a ellos, asi que avancé a pasos temblorosos pero logré acercarme lo suficiente para que me escucharan decir, torpemente:

-Hola. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, estudiante de Hogwarts. – En el acto voltearon ambos a verme.- Estoy en el periódico escolar y quiero hacerles unas preguntas para el artículo de la semana entrante que trata de ustedes. – Finalicé con voz temblorosa. Uno de ellos arrugó la nariz olfateando en el aire, mientras el otro entrecerraba los ojos hacia mí. Me sentí cohibida. ¿Porqué me miraban tan feo?

-Todavía tienes el descaro de venir a apestarnos con tu aroma, maldita.

Era la segunda vez que me hacían sentir apestosa. La primera, Draco en el tren, y ahora esta. Consideré bañarme dos veces al día.

-No te comprendo… - De verdad, no lo comprendía.

-Estas en el limite de tu territorio- Dijo apuntando hacia un árbol rojo un poco delante de mi, a unos pasos. – pero de no ser por eso considérate despidiéndote de tu eternidad.

-Y-Yo no… - tartamudeé. Debía ordenar mis ideas, pero sinceramente no sabía ni cómo empezar. – Yo no soy una amenaza para ustedes, quiero ayudarlos.

Uno de ellos, el más grande soltó un graznido que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su ser. Me petrifiqué en mi sitió, respiré profundamente y decidí que lo mejor sería avanzar para demostrarles mi inocencia y su mal juicio. Y crucé la línea imaginaria de la que me hablaron antes, y lo último que vi fue que el de menor tamaño se abalanzaba sobre mi con toda la intención de aplastarme, miré hacia un lado y por una milésima de segundo vi a Draco Malfoy 

con los ojos abiertos como platos. Una mancha que corría hacia mi… y después de eso mi vista se nubló por un golpe en mi cabeza. El piso.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Mi reloj de pulsera marcaba me indicó la hora: 7:34 am. Ultimamente me había vuelto dependiente del tiempo, de saber en qué minuto vivía, después de todo aun concebía una esperanza de que él apareciera para hablar sobre lo que habíamos acordado, además de estar agradecida por mi vida.

Caminé por el silencioso castillo. Los domingo servían más tarde el desayuno, y la mayoría del estudiantado no se molestaba en pararse antes de las 8:00 de la mañana. Dejando la enfermería atrás salí al Lago, en donde me senté en el prado a recibir la poca luz que esa mañana nebulosa regalaba.

-Siento no haber llegado a tiempo.

Volteé tan bruscamente que hasta me dolió el cuello por el tirón, pero todo esto se me olvidó cuando vi a Draco Malfoy parado tras de mi. Me incorporé de un saltó para estar a su altura.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Sus ojos color caramelo se fijaron en mi alborotado cabello, y lentamente dirigió su mano hasta el, sin embargo se retracto y la bajó rápidamente.

-Te he seguido.

-Ah

Comenzamos a andar en dirección opuesta al castillo, a paso lento, aunque a élparecía costarle ir a mi velocidad.

-No estoy loca y lo sabes, te vi como una mancha por la gran velocidad a la que ibas correr hacia mi. No estoy loca. – Me repetí más para mi misma que para él.

Draco suspiró a mi lado, y aumentó la velocidad.

-No, no estás loca, solo te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí, pero luego de verte correr a una velocidad infinita. – Contraatqué furiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que tratara de hacerme dudar de lo que yo misma había visto?

Draco se paró en seco y se puso enfrente de mi.

-Estas equivocada. Yo sólo corrí como cualquier otro hombre lo haría para salvar a alguien en un peligro inminente.

Agaché la cabeza arrepentida, sus palabras habían sonado un poco cortantes… él era mi salvador.

-Y te lo agradezco.

-No fue nada. – Refunfuñó. – Solo me pregunto, ¿qué hacías parada enfrente de unos centauros?

-Lo mismo debería preguntarme yo.

Distinguí una leve sonrisa

-Supongo que sí, pero yo pregunté primero así que dime, por favor.

Torcí una mueca, no me gustaba por dónde iba la plática. Sabía que Draco me regañaría igual que mis amigos, y asi pasó en cuanto le terminé de contar mis razones de ir a entrevistar a los centauros.

-Fue algo muy estúpido, Hermione, ¿no te dije yo que te creía más inteligente? –Lo tomé a broma asi que sonreí, pensando que era un sarcasmo, pero claramente no lo era pues él fruncía el ceño gravemente.

Nos sumimos en un gran silencio, sin embargo cómodo para ambos, mientras caminábamos en unos terrenos que aunque seguían perteneciendo a Hogwarts me eran completamente desconocidos. Por fin, al llegar a un gran árbol cuya sombra se me antojaba, nos sentamos a los pies de éste. Recargué mi espalda al tronco del árbol y Draco permaneció a una distancia de mi con la espalda rígida. Yo disfrutaba de la vista que era encantadora. El amanecer se pintaba en el cielo con un color entre azulado y grisáceo puesto que el día estaba húmedo y parecía que llovería pronto.

-¿En qué piensas?

Francamente en ése momento no estaba pensando en nada, pero en cuanto su pregunta resonó en mis oídos se me ocurrió algo.

-En porqué de pronto comenzaste a hablarme.

-Ah, eso.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente.

-Sí, "eso". Un día arriesgas tu vida para llegar hasta mi recámara para preguntarme una serie de cosas que, en lo personal, no tienen sentido, y al otro día.. ¡si, al siguiente día!, me tratas como si no me conocieras. Luego, me salvas de un par de centauros, lo cual te agradezco enormemente, y ahora vuelves a dirigirme la palabra, e incluso me preguntas en qué pienso. ¿Es que acaso comprenderías si te dijera que pienso que no te comprendo, que apenas sé quién eres? – Hablé tan rápidamente que me costó mucho entenderme incluso a mi misma, y en cuanto avanzaba en mi discurso avanzaba mi mal humor y mi irritación hacia un problema que aunque consideraba estúpido (que alguien me hable o no me hable era cosa de todos los días en mi antiguo colegio) pero a la vez no podía evitar pensarlo.

-Te comprendería en absoluto. – Soltó, seriamente.

-¿Porqué no me dejas en claro quién eres y qué esperas de mi?

Sus ojos color caramelo se clavaron en los cafés míos, y sentí como ellos se derretían en los míos. Su mirada, suplicante, me hacía pensar que no debía ser lo mejor pedirle que me mostrara lo que yo le preguntaba. El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, pero pronto fue interrumpido por un leve suspiro de su parte y luego comenzó a hablar.

-Me he enterado que has rechazado a Ronald Weasley de una invitación a comer en Hogsmade. ¿Lo haces siempre, rechazara los hombres o es solo que ya te diste cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti y tú no sientes lo mismo por él?

Me quedé sorprendida. Es que mi rechazo ya había llegado a oídos de todo el colegio que hasta Draco, quien no era parte de mis amigos, lo sabía, o era su "talento" para saber lo que los demás pensaban, excepto en mí, según él. Y ya que iba a esto, ¿qué era ése talento que él había hecho alusión la noche en que entró a mi recámara? Decidí dejarlo para otro momento dada la improbabilidad a que me contestara dado que ni siquiera me había afirmado lo que yo ya sabía: la velocidad a la que corría era vertiginosa. Yo lo había visto, nadie me lo había contado.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Yo lo que quisiera es que me dijeras cómo me salvaste, ¿cómo es que corres tan rápido?

Mi curiosidad se elevaba en cada momento un poco más, si eso era posible, mientras mi imaginación comenzaba a crear locas y descabelladas teorías sobre lo que era Draco al juntar: su velocidad para correr y su "talento" para adivinar lo que los que le rodeaban pensaban. Pero todo lo que pensaba eran meras boberías. ¿Un superhéroe?

-Mucha, de hecho, ya que me gustaría invitarte a cenar el próximo viernes, y no deseo ser rechazado de la manera en que lo fue Weasley.

Mi sorpresa fue como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada sobre mi cabeza. ¿Draco me estaba invitando a una cita? ¿Acaso Draco estaba chiflado y me jugaba una broma? Sí, eso debía ser… se estaba pasando de la raya.

-No vuelvas a jugar conmigo de ésa manera, Malfoy. – Le dije severamente, mientras me paraba bruscamente del pasto y comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al castillo con toda intención de alejarme de un burlón como aquél, sin embargo mis piernas no eran tan largas como las de él y pronto me alcanzó. Otra vez sentí que era más rápido que un hombre normal. – Ahora sé quién eres, eres un bipolar.

Él se río a mi lado alegremente.

-No, solo que sé que no soy buena compañía para ti.

-Ah, y por eso me invitas a cenar contigo, por que no te convengo como amiga, ya entiendo. – Le dije con sarcasmo y sorna, aceleré mi paso y el de él conmigo. – Bipolar. – Murmuré para mi misma.

-No es a mi a quien no me convienes como amiga sino yo a ti, Hermione. Y te invito porque quiero conocerte mejor, quiero platicar contigo, pero es tu decisión… si quieres ir.

¿Era una invitación, una propuesta o un comentario? Parecía mas bien un "voy a ir a tal lado, ojalá puedas ir", pero no una invitación formal porque me dejaba elección.

-No te entiendo. – Repliqué, aminorando mi paso al llegar de nuevo al Lago.

-Quiero responder todas tus dudas.

Eso fue suficiente.

-¿A qué hora?

o--o--o--o--o-o--o--o-o--o

**Ya que me tardé tanto en subir el séptimo capítulo este lo hice mucho más extenso que los anteriores… se pone más interesante no?**

**Hay un pedazo que ojalá hayan entendido..**

**Cuando ginny y hermione están comiendo en el comedor y ginny mira algo que esta atrás de herms y que ésta al tratar de voltear su amiga se lo impide cogiéndola del brazo. Lo que quise decir ahí esque veía a draco, pero porqué o para qué lo explicaré en el siguiente capitulo cuando vayan a la cena…**

**También la condición de Harry potter, como notaron sus ojos se están obscureciendo, se sirente mal y se nota más frio… se esta convirtiendo en uno de ellos. Aun no he explicado claramente, pero si por debajo del agua, Harry es mitad vampiro.. ya sabran su historia después.. pero como ya notan, esta convietiendose lentamente.**

**Comenten qué les parece, si les gusta, si le sigo o si le paro… de ustedes depende si?**

**Bvesitos.**


	8. Sin respirar

Sin respirar

A la luz de la luna el Bosque Prohibido lucía aún más tenebroso que lo normal. Sombras y ruidos reinaban el lugar, llendo de un lado a otro mientras yo permanecía rígida como una estatua del miedo. Cómo había llegado ahí, lo ignoraba, era como si hubiera caminado de sonámbula hasta el sitio, sin embargo yo jamás había hecho algo así; sí, solía tener extraños sueños y hablar en ellos, pero ¿caminar?, nunca antes. Un gélido viento sopló de norte a sur moviendo mis rizados cabellos y erizándome la piel a pesar de usar mis pijamas de algodón invernal.

-Hermione. – Susurró el viento.

Mi corazón palpitó a mil por hora. Una ráfaga de viento pasó de nuevo por mi cuerpo, acariciándolo bruscamente llevándose consigo uno de mis suspiros.

-Hermione… - Susurró de nuevo. ¿Me volvía loca acaso? Quien me hablara no lo veía.

-¿Q-Qué quieres de m-mi? – Mi voz temblorosa apenas la escuché yo misma, y por increíblemente me que pareciera decidí espetar el "qué quieres…" en lugar del "quién eres".

-Aléjate de mí. – Y por tercera vez otra ráfaga de aire helado se coló por mis pijamas y mi cabello, esta vez abrazándome un par de segundos, encapsulándome en una cámara de hielo pero al fin cómoda, tan cómoda que cuando me dejó la extrañé. ¿Cómo podía alejarme del aire, que sin él no podría respirar? ¿Cómo huir de algo que siempre estaría ahí? Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó de mi ojo derecho sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, y el aire, aun cerca de mi, la secó con una nueva caricia tierna.

-Te necesito. – Murmuré decidida, y con eso el viento cesó.

-Hermione, Hermione…despierta…

Un vuelco en el estómago me hizo regresar a la realidad. Sí había tenido un sueño.

-¿A quien necesitas?

Y esta vez, como en muchas otras más en mi vida, había hablado en sueños. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los azules de Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Sentí la boca seca, seguramente había hablado bastante durante la noche, yo ya conocía los síntomas. Luna se sentó alado mío y me extendió una bandeja llena de comida: tostadas, jugo de calabaza, huevos revuelto y una manzana. Luego metió su mano a su túnica y sacó de ahí un caramelo de ésos que había traido de Hogsmade la semana pasada.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?

Luna pasó a jugar con su cabello lacio y brillante, y ausentemente me contestó.

-A que has dormido más de la cuenta, señorita Granger, y la cocina ha sido cerrada.

Rápidamente volví mi mirada al reloj. ¡Las 11:45! ¿Y la alarma, aquella que me despertaba con un ruidoso TIN TIN TIN? ¡No podía ser, Hermione Granger jamás faltaba a clases! Yo era una alumna modelo, la chica cumplía con cada una de sus tareas, clases y expectativas por parte de los profesores. Y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, evadía mis responsabilidades, peor aun si éstas tenían que ver con una calificación.

-No sonó el maldito. – rezongué a manera de explicación.

-Debiste haber olvidado ponerle la alarma, esas cosas jamás se equivocan si bien las programas.

Rodeé los ojos. Era inútil. Yo sabía que lo había programado anoche, siempre lo hacía, era parte de mi rutina. Aparato muggle, tenía que tener defecto.

Al ver que no contestaba y tan solo me ocupaba de mis cavilaciones, Luna retomó la otra conversación conmigo.

-Y… ¿a quién necesitas?

-¿Eh? –La miré confundida, en verdad, ¿de qué me hablaba? Me puse en pié y tomé mi capa que estaba tirada en el piso _¿la dejé aquí anoche?_, hoy hacía frío, usaría mi pijama en lugar del uniforme bajo ésta y nadie lo notaría. Si salía en menos de 10 minutos alcanzaría mi próxima clase con McGonagall, la dueña de mi casa.

-Dijiste en sueños "te necesito"

Ah, eso. Lo recordaba borrosamente, ahora que estaba levantada. Típico, tienes un sueño, te paras ( o peor aun, te despiertan abruptamente) y cuando quieres recordarlo ya no puedes o lo haces pero de manera muy abstracta. Ahora recordaba de mi sueño solo que yo estaba parada en medio del Bosque Prohibido y… nada más. La pregunta de Luna me hizo ponerme a pensar. ¿A quién necesitaba en mi sueño? Debía saberlo, ya que los sueños son el reflejo del alma. Quizás necesitaba de mis papás, ya casi eran dos meses sin verlos. Sí, quizás eran ellos…o quizás alguien más…

-No lo recuerdo. – Le dije sinceramente; saqué mis zapatos del closeth y me los puse seguido de mis medias. Bien, si alguien levantaba mi capa seguro se reiría de lo que hoy usaba, lucía ridícula con mi combinación alternada de pijamas y ropa escolar. Me encaminé hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarme en el espejo, después de todo no era necesario, me miraba como cualquier otro día, ¿o no?

-Hermione… ¿qué haces con ésa capa de Slytherin?

La pregunta me extrañó mas que sorprenderme. ¿Qué diablos quería decir Luna con eso? Volví mi mirada hacia abajo, y efectivamente, ahí estaba el símbolo de una serpiente bordeada con hilos verdes y plateados. Ahora sí, la sorpresa fue increíble. ¿Cómo era posible que trajera puesta ésa capa y de dónde había salido? Rebobinando, la capa había estado tirada en el piso, y yo no solía dejar reguero en mi habitación. Una rapìda fuga de pensamientos locos fue a dar a mi consciencia. ¿Y si Draco había entrado a mi habitación y había olvidado su capa allí? Era el único Slytherin que yo conocía con la habilidad de colarse en mi pieza. Bien, solo lo había visto hecho una vez, pero, ¿y qué tal si lo hacía seguido y yo ni cuenta de me daba de ello? Pero a la vez me cuestionaba, ¿porqué lo haría? Automáticamente caminé rápido hacia la ventana, aquella por la cual hacía semanas Draco había intentado "tirarse por". La abrí abruptamente y miré hacia los lados. Nada. Al voltear, Luna ya me esperaba sentada en mi cama, dio una palmada en el pedazo de colchón alado de ella invitándome a sentarme, y yo obedecí. Su cara, angelical y tranquila como siempre, aunque con una pizca de picardía, me inspiraba confianza, por lo tanto acordé conmigo misma platicarcon Luna.

-¿Has descubierto la manera en que un chico Slytherin pueda entrar a la torre de Gryffindor, específicamente a tu pieza?

Me removí nerviosa. Me cuestioné por primera vez si sería conveniente contarle toda la verdad. Decidí limitarme a responder no más de lo que ella me preguntara. Solo eso. Asi que negué con la cabeza, sinceramente desconocía la manera en que Draco se había colado a mi habitación aquella noche. Luna siguió tranquila, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero en fin siguió con su interrogatorio.

-¿Sabes como llegó ésa capa aquí? – De nuevo negué con la cabeza, sin despegar mis labios. Vi impacientarse a Luna, parecía como si tuviera una coartada pero esperara tener más pruebas para espetarla. Y las pruebas solo las podría exponer yo. Y de ella dependía que yo quisiera hablar o no, ser convincente era la lección numero uno que una periodista, y Luna era una profesional. Desde la tarde en que Luna me había contado la leyenda sobre las familias de frios, su enemistad con los centauros, y la enemistad entre estos grupos con el Ministerio de Magia, mi amiga y yo no habíamos tocado el tema en lo absoluto. Aunque, sin embargo, yo sospechaba que ella sabía más de la cuenta, no creía que le fuese tan preocupante mi situación. Y a todo esto, ¿qué situación? Es decir, ¿Porqué es que me veían en peligro? Desde el comienzo, Harry, Ginny y Ron me habían "protegido" de Draco y sus amigos, y más aún advertido de no hacer migas con ellos. Sin embargo yo no hallaba el peligro, aún no al menos, puesto que Crabbe y Goyle no se habían molestado en siquiera saludarme en cuanto llegamos a Hogwarts, ¿la razón? La ignoraba. Y por otro lado estaba Draco, quien para mí parecía tener un desorden de personalidad. Me buscaba, no me hablaba, me salvaba y luego me invitaba a salir. ¿Quién entiende las advertencias? Yo no.

-No sé cómo llegó esta capa aquí, Luna. – No estaba mintiendo, no del todo. Conocía la probabilidad de que Draco se metiera a mi cuarto como la noche en que lo vi, sin embargo no sabía si aquello se había repetido, era asi como no conocía la procedencia de la túnica, podía o no ser de Draco.

Luna resopló a modo de respuesta, no muy complacida con mi argumento, después de todo, mi amiga periodista, estaba acostumbrada a toparse con respuestas concretas. Y sabía yo que en su condición no se quedaría quieta, no hasta comprenderlo todo, y sin embargo ¿comprender qué?, me preguntaba yo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Cambió de tema, y pasó a comerse una tostada de mi bandeja, mientras yo regresaba a mi cama a devorar el desayuno.

-Estoy bien, gracias; no me duele nada. –Ella asintió feliz. – Tú me dijiste que los centauros eran seres tranquilos, ¿por qué me atacaron?

Luna pasó a explicarme cómo al enterarse de mi accidente sufrido el pasado domingo, y aunque Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que yo había sufrido de una simple caída, ésta no se dio por vencida y en calidad de buena reportera había ido de regreso al Bosque Prohibido en donde entrevistó a los centauros, por supuesto, todo esto sin avisarle a ningun profesor de Hogwarts. Los centauros, según me eplicó mi amiga, no habían tenido la intención de azotar a una estudiante, había habido una confusión…

-¿Qué clase de confusión?

-Tu olor. – Me explicó mi amiga.

-¿Huelo a que quiero que me maten? – Satiricé. Luna forzó una sonrisa que no traspasó a sus ojos.

-Tengo una teoría. Ese día debiste estar cerca de uno de los fríos que habitan en Hogwarts, no te asustes, igual y solo pasaste alado de uno; pero al estar cerca su olor de frío se impregnó en ti…

-…olía a fría, y ellos no tardaron en atacarme

-Traspasaste el límite territorial, según me dijeron, querida. – Me sonrió, pasándome ahora la charola con la comida.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Llegué a la penúltima clase del día, primera para mi que me había quedado dormida, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y me senté sigilosamente alado de Ginny, pero toda intención de no interrumpor la clase se vio desboronada pues mi amiga hizo un alboroto cuando me vio que los de alado no tardaron en voltearse para oír porqué no había llegado a mis primeras clases.

-Mi despertador no sonó- Le dije entre dientes.

-No sé qué diablos sea eso.- Replicó confusa. - , pero no importa, solo que te has perdido de la mejor parte: la charla en el comedor. Tenemos planes para hoy, amiga.

La clase terminó, y con eso Ginny pudo explayarse más sobre el comentario.

-Como cada año, nuestros amigos y yo nos vamos a Hoghs, a una hora de Hogsmade, mas o menos, a acampar… tu sabes, es divertidísimo. Ahora lo adelantamos dos semanas debido a que se rumora que pronto no dejarán que salgamos más de Hogwarts por el "peligro" que hay afuera. Centauros furiosos, entre otras cosas. – Terminó diciendo.

-¿Estoy invitada? – No tenía muchas ganas, estaba mas bien ansiosa de que llegara el viernes para salir con Draco, sin embargo hoy apenas era jueves.

-¡Por supuesto! La pregunta ofende, querida. –Hizo un puchero. – Haz una pequeña maleta, no ocuparás mucho, solo una muda; estaremos de vuelta al amanecer. Oh, ¿qué crees? ¡Compramos whiskey de fuego y cervezas de mantequilla! Nunca antes lo hemos hecho, es una ocasión especial. – Me cerró un ojo, coqueta. - Todo eso es ilegal, por supuesto, -bajó la voz y volteó a sus lados revisando que nadie la escuchara. – será una noche muy divertida.

-¡Vaya! – Exclamé disimulando mi indiferencia. Nunca había probado el alcohol, pero era algo que me tenía sin cuidado.

Caminamos juntas por el pasillo dirigiéndonos a la última clase, Historia para Ginny, Pociones para mi. La idea de llegar a la única clase que llevaba con Draco y preguntarle si la túnica era de él me tenía ansiosa, y casi no respondí a los saludos de mis compañeros en el pasillo y muy apenas acaté el pedido que me hacía mi amiga, de caminar más lento.

-¿Irás hoy, verdad? – Harry se había alineado a mi paso dirigiéndose a la mazmorra de Snape también. Su paso era más rápido que el de Ginny y nos acompasamos bien, dejando a su novia atrás platicando con Neville Longbottom, quien últimamente parecía ser su mejor amigo.

-Claro.

Harry me abrazó de lado y entramos juntos a la mazmorra para pronto separarnos para ir con nuestra respectiva pareja de Pociones. Caminé rápidamente hacia mi mesa deseando que el profesor se tardase en llegar para tener tiempo suficiente para platicar con Draco, me intrigaba saber la verdad, ¿una bata de Slytherin en mi recámara? Debía tener una explicación, y sin embargo al hacerme espacio para llegar hacia él me di cuenta de que la explicación sería difícil de hallar pues Draco no estaba ahí. Miré hacia los lados y tampoco lo hallé. ¿En dónde se había metido? Yo me puse al borde de la histeria, al grado de que me importó muy poco que la clase ya había dado comienzo, y me salí corriendo sin dirección alguna. Si de algo estaba segura es de que si Draco estaba en Slytherin no había manera de que yo entrara por la contraseña. ¿Cómo localizarlo? No hallaba manera, asi que resolví regresar al origen: mi recámara. Con la ligera esperanza de que al inspeccionar detalladamente la capa daría con alguna pista, aceleré nuevamente mi paso hacia mi torre; al llegar le grité la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y sin escuchar sus regaños subí las escaleras a trompicones y abrí de golpe mi puerta.

-Sabía que eras lista, srta. Granger

Draco me miraba desde mi cama, elegantemente sentado y con una sonrisa de lado adornando su perfecto rostro. Su capa, delicadamente doblada a un lado de él. Yo no salía de mi asombro, ¿cómo podía sorprenderme tanto? Me hablaba, me dejaba de hablar, me salvaba, me invitaba a salir, desaparecía, aparecia… Draco no me podía ser menos interesante de ninguna manera.

-¿Cómo…?

-… ¿Llegue aquí? Lo hice como cada noche – Se encogió de hombros al pararse, y se acercó a mi lentamente, como cual presa acecha a su víctima. Y yo, claro, la víctima de sus encantos. - ¿Te asusto?

-No. Solo que no dejas de sorprenderme. – Draco acarició una de mis mejillas, pasando suavemente sus dedos por ella, su tacto era gélido sin embargo yo cerré los ojos ante el gesto, lo sentía impresionantemente delicioso.

-Pronto te toparás con la mayor de mis sorpresas, y no creo que sigas sin asustarte.

Abrí mis ojos, topándome con sus color caramelo que me miraban tiernamente, sin embargo sus ceño fruncido detonaba cierta preocupación.

-¿Te preocupa que me asuste estar contigo?

Él negó con la cabeza. – Me preocupa que no te asuste.

Suspiré. – No tengo nada que temer… - Esta vez fui yo la que acarició su rostro, incrédula de que tanta belleza no fuera un sueño mío. - …mientras estés conmigo.

Sentí tensarse su cuerpo cerca del mío, sus puños apretados y cerró los ojos duramente.

-Mientras que este contigo tienes todo que temer, Hermione – Su voz sonó ronca, rasposa como si fuera veneno.

-Abre los ojos, Draco. – Pesadamente, pero lo hizo. – Tú me salvaste, por ti estoy viva.

Él negó con la cabeza, y mi mano volvió a mi costado. Se alejó de mi caminando hacia la ventana por donde la primera vez se habían colado a mi pieza, y miró hacia la nada. Yo no me animé a acercarme, parecía molesto, conmigo, con él, con la vida…

-No deberíamos estar aquí solos. – Replicó secamente, aun con la vista perdida en el más allá de Hogwarts.

-Según lo que me has dicho, has pasado varias noche es mi recámara. ¿Mis compañeras no te han visto?

-No.

-¿Cómo olvidaste tu capa aquí?

-Tenías frío en la noche, y te tapé con ella, luego tuve un… asunto y tuve que salir rápidamente.

Hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno. Mientras tanto yo pensaba en sus respuestas. ¿Qué habría sido el asunto de tal importancia que lo había obligado a salirse de mi recámara y olvidar su capa ahí?, ¿y cómo es que mis compañeras de cuarto no lo habían visto entrar jamás? Ellas nunca me habían comentado absolutamente nada, y ni yo a ellas, claro. Quizás si le dijera a Ginny me diera alguna pista… No. Podría complicarme las cosas, después de todo, Draco y mis amigos parecían no llevarse bien.

Una rápida hojeada hacia donde se encontraba Draco me hizo darme cuenta de que algo ocurría, algo que no estaba previsto, al menos para él.

-Debo irme. –Abrió la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo. – Hazme el favor de avisarle a alguno de tus amigos que irás conmigo mañana. Diviértete y cuídate en Hoghs. – Distinguí una leve sonrisa en su rostro antes de que él desapareciera por mi ventana. Y el sonido del abrir de la puerta no tardó en oírse, era Luna.

-¿Estas lista? En una hora nos vamos, amiga. – Sin prestarle atención, abrí la ventana para ver, curiosa, si por ahí seguía Draco. - ¿Qué haces?

-Nada. – Respondí, virando hacia un lado y otro mi cabeza aun fuera de la ventana. Draco no se miraba por ningun lado. Metí la cabeza y volteé hacia mi amiga, quien me miraba ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados. Quizás tendría que darle una mejor explicación… - Tenía la ventana abierta y se me fue volando un papel, no es nada importante de todos modos. ¿Te mandaron a apurarme?

Su sonrisa regresó a su rostro alegre. – Sí. Ginny esta ansiosa por irse, bueno, todos. Deberías darte prisa.

-Claro, claro. – En ese momento tomé una maletilla de mano y comencé a echarle mudas adentro sin pensar mucho en si combinaban o no, después de todo solo era un campamento, ¿no? No era fiesta ni nada de eso. – Oye, Luna, ¿qué tan mal se llevan nuestros amigos con Crabbe, Draco y ellos?

-Lo suficiente.

-¿Como para no invitarlos a nuestro campamento?

Luna me afirmó, y yo seguí metiendo cosas a mi maletilla, mientras pensaba en cómo es que Draco se había enterado de mi viaje si él no había sido avisado ni mucho menos invitado. Estaba claro, Draco estaba en todo.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hoghs era una montaña que escalamos hasta llegar a la gran base principal que era colindada por un espeso bosque, en donde pusimos tiendas de campaña alrededor del fuego. Y mientras los chicos buscaban troncos para ponerlos alrededor del fuego, mis amigas y yo desempacamos la comida e hicimos tortas con ayuda de la varita mágica, claro, pues ninguna de nosotras era buena cocinera. A lo lejos vi a Ron y a Harry sacar las botellas de whiskey de fuego y varias latitas de cerveza de mantequilla, y mientras tanto hablaban de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, me parecía que discutían.

-Ginny, ¿ves qué pasa allá?

Paró de mover la varita y la comida dejó de moverse.

-Harry y Ron discuten. – Contestó, su voz sonó a que no sabía nada al respecto asi que no le pergunté nadamás.

En unos minutos todos estábamos listos y nos reunimos alrededor del fuego, la noche comenzaba a caer. Seamus se paró en medio antes de encender la fogata e indicó que de un lado estarían las chicas y que del otro los chicos, pero se rió al decirlo, como si fuera una sugerencia hacerlo, sin embargo no una obligación. Me extrañó su comportamiento, entre el de otras personas como el de Ginny, eramos alumnos de una institución prestiogiosa por sus valores y enseñanzas, ¿y aun nos dignábamos a rebelarnos? Una punzada en el pecho me dijo que algo no estaba bien. Que el alcohol y las miradas libidinosas de algunos de mis amigos no eran buenas, y por un instante mi mente voló a Draco, cuando me dijo que me "cuidara".

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Harry sonaba muy molesto. Sus ojos verde oscuro detonaron su nerviosismo. Yo me pregunté qué era lo que le incomodaba o le preocupaba, y sin embargo, a pesar de que era mi mejor amigo, no me animé a preguntárselo. De todos modos, si era tan importante Harry no tardaría en decírmelo, lo poco que lo conocía era suficiente, Harry no se guardaba mucho las cosas, no cuando "eso" era algo que me afectaba a alguien más… en este caso a mi. Entonces mi amigo dijo: - Herms, hay algo que debo advertirte.

Yo lo miré atenta.

-El alcohol ya esta servido, te recomiendo que si quieres probarlo, es tu decisión, pero no te alejes mucho de mi, ¿esta bien?

-No tomaré alcohol, no te preocupes, no creo hacerme una adicta, si es eso a lo que te refieres…

-…no es eso, es que… Herms, Ron te quiere… pues… No lo culpo, no le haces caso estando sobria, entonces…

Harry no había dicho nada y sin embargo yo había captado absolutamente todo. La "ocasión especial" a la que se había referido Ginny a medio día era a que Ron intentaría emborracharme para… para tener su oportunidad conmigo. Y, ¡como no!, lo que Seamus había dicho sobre dónde dormir, no me dejaba más a la imaginación. Me paré de golpe, y sin pensarlo me dirigí a grandes pasos hacia Ron. No podía respirar del coraje, el oxígeno no llegaba a mi cerebro, y eso fue lo que me llevó a tomar una decisión que quizá, razonando, jamás hubiera logrado determinar.

-Hola, Herms, ¿quieres un poco de…? – Sí. Le solté una cachetada a Ron.

-¡No lo vuelvas a pensar en tu vida!

Ginny, quien estaba parada alado de su hermano, se quedó pasmada y se le cayeron los dos vasos que había estado sosteniendo, jadeó mi nombre, pero no le contesté. Ella lo había apoyado con su plan, y yo estaba muy molesta. Sabía que a Harry le iría mal, y que probablemente provocaría un rompimiento entre la relación Ginny-Harry, pues mi amigo me había avisado sobre las intenciones de Ron conmigo, las cuales su hermana apoyaba. ¿Qué enredo! Me sentí traicionada, y sola… Corrí echa la furia, y me interné en el bosque, sin lámpara. Llegué hasta una piedra grande y me eché a llorar, y de tanto que lo hacía no podñia respirar, todo eran gemidos y pucheros, me ahogaba con mis propias lágrimas,estaba desesperada. Traté de relajarme y acompasar de nuevo mi ritmo respiratorio, pero éste no tardó en acelerarse nuevamente en cuanto escuchó un extraño ruido. Una pisada, otra, otra más… se acercaba a mí. Pensando que era Harry, dije en voz alta que me dejara en paz, que no se acercara. El extraño apareció delante de mi. Un hombre joven, muggle, aproximadamente de 21 años, traía la camisa desabotonada y su pantalón abierto, y de su mano derecha colgaba una botella de licor vacía.

-Hoha, muñequisha. Ke gushto encontrarte, neceshito ke una wapa cono tu me agarre la… - Comenzó a toser, y luego a vomitar. Cuando acabo se limpió con la manga de su camisa, y siguió acercándose a mi. – Tus shenos son enormes, te losh morderé hasta que sangren, te va a guntar…

Aterrada, me encogía sobre mi misma, mi cabeza la sentía fría como si no recordara como dar ordenes a mi cuerpo para moverse. El borracho metió sus manos dentro de mi blusa y ágilmente desabrochó mi brassier para luego tocar mis senos aceleradamente. Se trepó encima de mi, y yo comencé a gritar, aunque yo sabía que nadie de mis amigos me escucharía. ¡Cómo deseaba nunca haberme ido del campamento, que esto no estuviera ocurriendo! Pero era demasiado tarde, yo no podía regresar el tiempo, y lo que pasaba era real y no creía en que nadie pudiera salvarme de esta.

No supe cómo ocurrió, pero de un momento a otro una fuerza mayor a la que cualquier humano tendría me había sacado al muggle de encima.

-Draco… - Susurré, aliviada. Y como hace unos días, cuando el Bosque Prohibido, vi una mancha blanca moviéndose cerca del borracho, y lo ultimo que oí antes de desmallarme fue al borracho gritar dolorosamente.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Mi primer sentido en activarse fue mi oído, y escuchó gritos muy cercanos a mi, y en cuanto identifiqué las voces me negué a abrir los ojos, necesitaba escuchar más.

-Te puedes ir ya, Malfoy, yo la cuidaré.

-¿A si? ¡Tal y como la cuidaste para tu hermano se le echara encima en cuanto la pusieran ebria! Yo no me voy a ningún lado, Weasley.

-¡Tú crees que la proteges pero haces todo lo contrario, la vas a matar!

Draco rugió , y escuché como estampaba el cuerpo de Ginny contra algún árbol.

-¡Y contigo es lo mismo, maldita sea, somos lo mismo, Ginebra! –Su voz era ronca, grave, como si se quejara. Y puse escuchar que Ginny sonreía para luego contestar: - No, hijo de Rohe, tu y yo no somos lo mismo.

Un sonido parecido a un sollozo se dejó escuchar, seguido de hojas pisadas. Ginny había vuelto sus pies al suelo. Me quedé pensando, "hijo de Rohe" sólo podía significar una cosa… tanto Ginny como Draco eran fríos, sin embargo en diferentes condiciones, Draco podía ser incluso más peligroso de lo que yo pudiera imaginar al formar parte de la familia de Milkan de Rohe.

-Draco… - Entreabrí mis labios para llamarlo, me sentía débil. Al instante sentí su mano helada sobre mi espalda, y su dulce aliento pegó de lleno en mi cara.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione?

Moví de forma afirmativa mi cabeza indicándole que estaba bien. Y luego dije resentida: - Dile que se vaya, no quiero verla. – Aun estaba molesta con Ginny, por haberme traicionado, y dos, por decirle tales cosas a Draco. Y no era el momento para arreglar nada, ya habría chanza.

-Lo siento, Herms. –Susurró suavemente Ginny, mientras se alejaba hacia el campamento.

Abrí más mis ojos, y me incorporé. Seguía sobre la misma roca en donde había llorado, ahora sentada frente a Draco, a quien vi que rodaba los ojos hacia otro lado fuera de mi cuerpo, y apretaba los puños con fuerza como enojado y recuperando el control. Me pregunté qué ocurría, y entonces lo vi todo. Tenía mi camisa de botones entreabierta y no tenía sostén, y claramente él podía ver mis senos. Abroché rápidamente mi blusa, al momento en que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo vivo. El momento fue muy incómodo, vi como Draco torcía un gesto, entre molesto y ansioso, y me pregunté si haría algo al respecto, mas no lo hizo. Me puse de pie, y él hizo lo mismo, y renovamos el tema.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás mareada? ¿Quieres vomitar, comer, algo?

-No. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Draco me miraba preocupado. Era ilógico pero amaba como me miraba cuando se preocupaba por mi.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te seguí.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando te dije que te divirtieras pero que te cuidaras, hablaba en serio. Deseaba que te la pasaras muy bien, pero yo…yo conocía las intenciones e de los hermanos Weasley – Dijo su apellido con asco y un deje de enojo. – asi que me mantuve cerca de su campamento, pero no vi hacia donde caminaste cuando le pegaste una merecida cachetada a Weasley, y te perdí. Y llegué tarde, lo siento mucho Hermione.

Y como siempre Draco no dejaba de sorprenderme. ¿Había acampado cerca de mi campamento solo para cuidarme? ¿Cómo es que conocía las intenciones de Ron si ni siquiera era amigo de él?

-No tienes nada que sentir, Draco, me has salvado de nuevo. Ron no me hizo nada, y el muggle… bueno, estoy bien, eso es lo que importa. Si no hubiera sido por ti, él… -Tragué saliva ruidosamente por mi miedo imaginándome lo que hubiera podido ocurrir. –Gracias, Draco, gracias nuevamente.

Me acerqué a él, y lo abracé respirando su deliciosa aroma que despedía su cuerpo musculoso y bien definido. Me atreví incluso a llevar una de mis manos a su cabeza y acariciar su sedoso cabello rubio, mientras él llevaba temblorosamente sus manos a mi espalda.

-Hoy es viernes. – Dijo en mi oído. – Hoy es nuestra cita.

--o.--o-.--o--o--o--o--o--o-o—o-o-o-o--o--

**SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES, NO TENGO EXCUSAS.. LES DEJO UN EXTEEEENSO CAPITULO, Y EL PROXIMO ESPERENLO ESTA SEMANA, SEGURO SÍ LO SUBO… **

**¿Por qué traiciono Ginny a Hermione?**

**¿Qué hara hermione ahora q sabe que draco es un frio?**

**¿qué pasara en la cita de draco y herms?**

**¿Qué asunto obligo a draco a salir precipitadamente de la habitación de herms dejando su capa?**

**¿Por qué gin no ve a draco colarse por las noches a la pieza?**

**¿luna sabe que los chicos son frios?**

**Etcetc… besooos ¡**


	9. Verdadero, Falso

Verdadero y Falso

Regresé al campamento sólo porque Draco me lo pidió porque de haber sido por mi me hubiera ido directo a Hogwarts dejando atrás mi maleta que no traía más que fachas y más fachas, nada más valioso que mi dignidad humana. Volver a encontrarme con las caras de los hermanos Weasley fue una prueba de fuego, quería volver a azotar a uno y gritarle a la otra. De todos modos, no lo hice pues no iba con intención de pelearme con nadie, es más, ni siquiera discutir pues Draco iba a mi lado y éste infundía tanto respeto entre mis "amigos" que no se atrevieron ni a dirigirme la palabra. Asi que nos abrieron paso automáticamente entre ellos y nos dirigimos a mi tienda de acampar, en donde ni había estado mas que cuando la construí. Busqué mi maleta ahí adentro, mientras sentía cómo mis mejillas se bajaban de tono, el coraje, la vergüenza y el sentimiento de ser traicionada estaban bajando de nivel, porque me sentía apoyada, acompañada y por sinceramente querida. Aparte de Harry, quien bien me había advertido sobre las intenciones de Ron, Draco era ahora mi único apoyo, mi único amigo.

Pero había olvidado que contaba también con una mejor amiga, Luna.

-Hola, Hermione, ¿puedo ayudarte? – Su tierna voz se hizo escuchar dentro de la carpa a donde acababa de entrar después de mi. Yo me volteé para verla a los ojos, sus lindos ojos azules, que reflejaban confianza y sincera amistad. ¿Quién como Luna? – Draco me dejó pasar, y me dijo que te cuidara mientras se ausenta. Debo agregar, tienes un grandioso guarda espaldas. – Me guiñó un ojo, traviesa, y yo no pude evitar sonreírle.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Nunca me hagas lo que ellos, Luna, no lo soportaría. – Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla aún sonrosada. Agaché mi cabeza, avergonzada.

Luna quitó un mechón de cabello de mi cara y levantó mi barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. – Nunca, lo prometo. – Y otra vez, su encantadora sonrisa resplandeció. –Ahora, querida, limpiemos esa carita que tenemos mucho qué hacer hoy.

Con el puño de la manga del sueter que Draco me había dado para cubrirme del frío, me limpié la cara, y resoplé, sintiéndome tan vulnerable. Todos allá afuera, quizás escuchando que me rendía lloriqueando como una nena, seguro se sentirían superiores. Yo tenía que levantarme, decirme a mi misma que todo estaba bien, y ante todo no preocupar más a Draco quien al entrar al campamento había estado a punto de propinarle unos merecidos golpazos a Ron.

-Hoy saldré con Draco. – Le confesé.

Luna había agarrado su maquillaje para disminuir mis marcas rojas de la cara de que estaba llorando.

-Lo sé. – Pasó el peine del rímel por mis pestañas. Yo fruncí el entre cejo, ¿cómo es que Luna siempre sabía todo? – Draco me lo dijo. - Y es por eso que hoy tenemos cosas que hacer; ¿qué tu crees que saldrás con estas fachas y esa carita de mujer sufrida?

Me puso un espejo al frente y vi cómo, a pesar del rímel, mis ojos parecían cansados pues se veían muy pequeños a comparación de cómo realmente son, y estaban acompañados por pequeñas bolsitas debajo de ellos, que me hacían lucir vieja y decrépita. Tomé el espejo con una mano y lo bajé para ver mi ropa, y di un chequeo. Mi blusa blanca ahora estaba grisasea y con manchas cafés, mis holgados jeans parecían intactos, pero yo los miraba sucios por el incidente con el borracho…encima de mi, ¡qué asco!

-Lo único que se me ve bien es su sueter. – Y aún así lucía mucho más en el varonil y perfecto cuerpo de Draco que en el mío.

-Iremos de compras a Hogsmade, y no te preocupes, estaremos de vuelta para tu cita… además, tienes cosas que arreglar antes de irte con él. – Me miró a los ojos, y su voz se tornó más seria al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Y todo eso me puso a pensar que si bien no podía regresar el tiempo para omitir toda la vergonzosa situación podía arreglar las cosas, o al menos tratar de hacerlas… desde luego que yo no tenía nada porqué disculparme. El golpe Ron se lo había tenido bien merecido, pero quizás Ginny tenía alguna explicación por apoyar a su hermano… y Harry, él no tenía nada qué ver, su advertencia me había salvado, pero a la vez alterado … quizás, sólo quizás, si él no me lo hubiera dicho yo igual no hubiera tomado y mucho menos le hubiera hecho caso a Ron, me habría evitado la escenita del borracho, y a su vez Draco no habría tenido que molestarse para salvarme ¡otra vez! Y aunque el hubiera no existe, si existe el perdón… el actuar hoy.

-Tienes razón. Debo hablar con Harry, primeramente…

-Debo advertirte –Me interrumpió ella – que Harry no está de muy buen humor. Él se desilusionó tanto de su mejor amigo y de su novia, y una cosa llevó a otra, y Harry y Ginny ya no son novios.

-¡QUÉ! - ¿La pareja perfecta ya no estaba junta? Que yo supiera Harry y Ginny llevaban 3 años y medio juntos, se complementaban, se amaban y estaban dispuestos a compartir su vida el uno con el otro para siempre. Arruinar eso por nada no estaba bien -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No me digas…¿es por mi?

-No, no, no, querida, no. – Se apresuró a decir Luna, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, obligándome a mirarla. – Tranquila, no es tu culpa. A Harry le pareció pésimo que Ginny apoyara la idea de su hermano, no puede creer aún que ella haya estado involucrada en comprar el alcohol y en organizar el campamento antes para llevar acabo esto, dado que pronto serán prohibidas las salidas. Hermione, escucha, lo que Ginny y Ron hicieron no esta bien, por quién sabe qué razón, quisieron aprovecharse de ti, y Harry, como amigo tuyo, esta en todo su derecho de enojarse.

-¿Tu estas molesta también con ellos?

Luna soltó mis hombros, para coger de nuevo el maquillaje y comenzar con mis mejillas.

-Sí, también estoy molesta, Hermione, sin embargo no lo haré notar, me voy a controlar. No voy a enojarme con nadie hasta que no de con las razones por las cuales los Weasley actuaron así.

Bufé enojada. -¿Razones? ¿Quién necesita razones cuando los actos dicen más que las palabras?

-He ahí la diferencia entre tu destino y el mío, Hermione. –Suspiró ligeramente, y su mirada voló hacia algún lugar de su interior, como buscando algo . Yo ya no pregunté nada, mucha discusión por hoy. Y de todos modos, ¿qué podía adivinar Luna sobre mi destino si ni siquiera lo tenía yo en mente?

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Salir de la carpa fue todo un reto, sin embargo mi ansia por arreglar el día sobrepasó mi mal humor y asi fue como di la cara frente a mi grupo de amigos que me miraban expectantes, esperando por que corriera tras Ron Weasley, le gritara a Ginny Weasley o llorara con Harry Potter; pero a los pobres los desilusioné. Caminé con la barbilla en alto escoltada por Luna, dirigiéndome hasta donde Ginny se encontraba con Patil y Lavander haciendo comida.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Ginny asintió nerviosamente, dejando la comida a un lado, y se encaminó detrás de mi hacia el bosque. El campamento, que había estado en silencio, se llenó de murmullos y chismes, tratando de especular qué le diría yo, y ansiando que Ginny pronto volviera para que les contara a detalles mi comportamiento. Chismosos.

Consideré una distancia prudente para detenerme justo cuando hacíamos pasado el primer sendero y nos encontrábamos a varios metros de distancia de los orejones de mis amigos, entonces me volteé para encarar a Ginny, no sin antes tomar una bocanada de aire, contar hasta diez, sólo por si acaso… Luna permaneció detrás de mi en todo momento.

-Lo siento muchísimo – Comenzó Ginny - ¡No sabes cuánto! Si yo no hubiera apoyado la estúpida idea el muggle jamás te hubiera hecho nada…

-Te perdono. – Lo dije sinceramente. No era algo que había planeado, no decirlo tan rápido, pero lo hice, simplemente mi corazón la perdonó. Detestaba la idea de estar enojada con alguien, y mas aun si esa persona era una de mis nuevos amigos del colegio… no lo sé, simplemente no podía contener más la rabia.

Ginny me abrazó fuertemente, y sentí como una de sus lágrimas se pegaba a mi mejilla.

-Me siento tan apenada, Hermione, te prometo que jamás volverá a ocurrir.

-Ya pasó, Ginny, y no, no volverá a ocurrir; sé que no. – La consolé aun en el abrazo. Pude presentir cómo Luna sonreía detrás de mi, contenta de nuestra reconciliación.

Luego de un par de minutos más de abrazo, mis amigas y yo fuimos a sentarnos a una piedra en donde pudimos platicar más relajadamente.

-¿Porqué querías que pasara…que Ron lo hiciera con…?

-¿…tigo? –Mis mejillas se enrojecieron con la simple mención. - ¡Oh, Hermione, si supieras cuánto te quiere mi hermano, es indescriptible! Y bueno, al baile no quisiste ir con él, y poco le haces caso aparte de ser su amiga, no lo sé… yo pensé que si tomabas algo…bueno, él tendría la posibilidad de besarte.

-¿Besarme? ¡Ginny, él no solo quería besarme, Ron quería que me acostara con él!

-Cierto. Aunque esa era la teoría de mi hermano, no la mía. Yo presentía que tú no lo harías.

-Apostaron. – Agregó Luna, sentada atrás de nosotras, alimentando a una ardilla con Cheetos.

Ginny bajó la mirada, avergonzada por la nueva confesión.

-¿Apostaron?- Pregunté sorprendida, aunque no incrédula, después de todo la credibilidad ya estaba en todo el asunto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Yo bufé molesta. No debía pero sí me cuestionaba la clase de amigos que me cargaba. ¿o era solo un desliz de amistad? Al principio no me habían parecido así de malos...

-Mi hermano es muy guapo, Hermione, tú has sido testigo de cómo las chicas lo persiguen, pero él te quiere a ti, pero para ti parece no existir. Eso le ha bajado el grandote ego que se cargaba. La apuesta la creía tener ganada. Asi que después de todo sí me dio risa que le dieras tremendo golpe, sí se portó como todo un patán. Y yo, desde luego, no me salvo también fui una gran tonta. Pero lo siento, muchísimo, Herms.

Recargé mi peso en ella y Ginny me abrazó de lado.

-Todo esta bien, Gin.

Por un minuto solo escuchamos los ruidos del bosque, debían ser ya las 3 o 4 de la tarde, el sol estaba más que brillante. Los pajarillos cantando desde sus nidos, las ardillas brincando de un árbol a otro, alguno que otro mamífero corriendo a los alrededores nuestros, y de pronto ése momento fue interrumpido por una pregunta bastante imprudente de parte de Luna.

-Y ahora que Harry y tu ya no son novios…

-¡Luna! – Chilló disgustada Ginny. – Sí somos novios, ya te dije, solo que Harry se quiere hacer el difícil.

Asi que Harry se hacia el "difícil". Yo no lo consideraba de tal manera, sino que Harry ya no quería estar con Ginny, pero ésta no quería aceptarlo. Me sentí mal por ella; pero su error, como todos los demás (quien quiera que sea) tenía una consecuencia.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Luna y yo pasamos toda la tarde yendo de aquí para acá en Hogsmeade, fuimos a las mejores tiendas de ropa para jóvenes brujas, en donde, aparte de comprarme alguna ropa innecesaria para mi, pero que Luna consideró un "must-have", di con el conjunto que llevaría para mi cita con Draco. Se trataba de un camisón que me quedaba a mitad de muslo, unas mayas negras y unas botas de piso. Luego fuimos por un helado, sí, a pesar de que el clima no lo ameritaba… y luego por polvos Flú nos transportamos a casa de Hagrid en donde sí se tenía una chimenea para llegar a Hogwarts.

Al llegar Frang nos ladró, y Hagrid nos recibió con unas tazonas llenas de té

-Hermione, Luna, qué gusto verlas. ¡Cállate, Fang! – el perro inmediatamente se calló y se sentó cerca de nosotros.

Nuestro gran amigo fue muy amable al compartir con nosotras de su comida, sin embargo la rechazamos, Luna porque era vegetariana y el platillo ofrecido era carne o carne, y yo…

-Tengo una cita en un par de horas e iremos a cenar

Hagrid levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-¡Vaya, una cita, Hermione! ¿Se puede saber con quién?

Miré a Luna de reojo, pues no sabía si era coherente de mi parte hacerle saber a Hagrig el peligro con el cual corría, después de todo yo era consciente de que Draco era hijo de Milka de Rohe, lo había escuchado de los labios de Ginny… ¿Hagrid sabría algo al respecto? Luna me animó a decirlo.

-Draco. – Por alguna razón, mi labio inferior tembló al pronunciar su nombre. ¿Le estaba teniendo miedo por recordar de quién era hijo? ¡Eso no podía ser posible!

La gran cara de mi amigo el gigante se contorsionó en un gesto que me dio a entender que sabía más información de la que yo podría imaginar. Yo no conocía del todo a mi cita; una cosa eran rumores de leyenda, una mención de "hijo de Rohe" por parte de Ginny, pero otra cosa era creerlas. ¿Qué si yo era creyente? Definitivamente sí; y mi curiosidad no se podía hacer esperar más. Debía escuchar lo que la leyenda decía, conectarlo con pruebas que yo ya tenía en recuerdos de su rapidez y su fuerza, escuchar lo que la gente decía de él, pero más que nada yo debía conocer a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? – Su ronca y profunda voz resonó en la pequeña cabaña, pues habló fuerte, sorprendido de mi nuevo amigo. Luego Luna, sin inmutarse, pasó a contarle de lo bien que parecíamos llevarnos él y yo, pero agregó, mintiendo, su _buenísima amistad_ con el mencionado. Y con eso, Hagrid suspiró tranquilo, volviendo a su tarea de beber té ¿Para qué mentía Luna, acaso era la única manera de que Draco y yo fuéramos buenos amigos, que ella también lo fuera? La respuesta parecía ser sí, al parecer Luna era de tal confianza para Hagrid que hasta me guiñó un ojo travieso, y dijo una que otra broma sobre la noche que me esperaba, no sin pasar de advertirme que tuviera mucho cuidado.

-Gracias por todo, Hagrid. – La dulce voz de Luna se elevó una octava para que el gigante la escuchara, ya que ella y yo ya llevábamos unos pasos de camino.

-¡Vengan cuando quieran! – Gritó él, y Fang lo terció aprobando nuestra siguiente visita.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Si me hubiera hecho algo de caso Draco nuestra cita hubiera sido en algún lugar de mala muerte, asi que agradecí que no prestara atención a mi opinión y decidiera por sí mismo pues el restaurant de comida italiana era simplemente perfecto para una cita con él. Il Giacovanni estaba a más de 1 hora de Hogwarts; yo estuve lista un par de minutos después de lo acordado, y cuando llegué al vestíbulo del castillo Draco se encontraba parado tan rígido como una estatua… una elaborada y hermosa estatua, tan perfecto como siempre; vistiendo impecablemente.

Yo tenía pensado transportarnos por polvos Flú, pero Draco insistió en un viaje en escoba voladora. Nunca debí haber aceptado…

-Sé que eres el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, pero _eso_ es pasarse de la raya. – Rezongué con la voz aún jadeante, cuando la mesera se apartó con los menús.

Él se rió de mi. A mi no me parecía nada gracioso, ¡pudimos haber muerto!

-Ibas a una velocidad vertiginosa, de regreso manejo yo, lento pero seguro. – Insistí. Draco resopló fingiéndose ofendido, pero pude ver una parte de su labio se elevaba en una pequeña sonrisita.

-Eres bastante mala montando escoba, Hermione, prefierible llegar enteros que en pedacitos.

-¡Lo mismo digo! – Los dos nos reimos, y aunque quería que reconociera que él no manejaría de regreso opté por zanjar el tema y comenzar con otro.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Sus ojos entrecerrados me estudiaban el rostro, me sentí tan observada que mis mejillas se tiñieron de rosa al instante.

-Estoy bien. – Contesté, tratando de evitar su intensa mirada color caramelo, pasándome una mano por mi cabello (arreglado en caireles, por Luna).

-Estas sonrosada. – ¡Claro que estaba sonrosada! Cómo no podía darse cuenta e cuán nerviosa podía ponerme con su mirada tan profunda, y su posición. Sin darnos cuenta los dos estábamos muy inclinados sobre la mesa a tal grado de que nuestros alientos casi chocaban. Los dos nos percatamos de aquello y retrocedimos hasta tocar nuestra espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Desde su lado Draco siguió inspeccionándome con la mirada.

-Me intriga no saber qué piensas.

-¿Siempre tienes que saber lo que piensan los demás?

-Sí. – Se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la idea más lógica. – Siempre, a diario, sí. Pero tú… no sé en qué piensas, señorita.

-Podría decirte lo que pienso, si eso quieres.

Draco se acomodó en su asiento y puso una mano en su barbilla, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, esperando por mi respuesta. Yo carraspeé y comencé.

-Pienso que la mesera que esta allá atrás, no volteés, nos esta mirando con demasiada frecuencia, y sospecho que no tienen nada que ver conmigo sino contigo. –Le sonreí a la mesera que respondía por el nombre Tracy, y ella no me devolvió el gesto, sino que siguió observando embelesa la espalda y la cabellera de mi acompañante.

-Dime más. – Y como si se tratara de lo más emocionante que pudiera decir, Draco me miraba entretenido. ¿En qué más estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía pensar claro cuando una belleza tan deslumbrante como la suya estaba frente a mi, ocupando espacio en mi cerebro? Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber, mas bien, lo que él pensaba, para mi Draco era un misterio, y sin embargo él estaba encantado con lo que fuera mi pensamiento… bueno, quizás debía comenzar con el principio.

-Ahora estoy pensando en que ayer en la mañana falté a la planeación del campamento de mis amigos porque el reloj despertador no sonó, lo cual se me hace muy ilógico porque los aparatos muggles bien programados jamás fallan, y yo estoy segura de que lo hice bien.

-Yo lo apagué. – Me respondió tranquilamente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Al momento de mi sorpresa se atravesó la mesera quien sin mirarme a mi, dejó cuidadosamente el plato de Draco en su lugar, y casi me aventó el mío. Hice una mueca para darle a entender el comportamiento de Tracy, pero él no pareció mirarme, estaba entretenido con algo en su bolsillo. Y solo cuando Tracy se retiró, no sin antes preguntar un par de veces si Draco necesitaba algo más, y media vez a mi, él volvió a mirarme esperando mi reproche.

-¿Cómo que apagaste mi despertador? Para empezar, ¿Cómo sabes apagar un aparato muggle?

-Estaba en tu cuarto mientras dormías, cuando una luz azul me llamó la atención, era una cajita negra que tiene una pantalla que dice Menú y Directorio… tiene muchos números y flechas, ¿eso es…?

-Mi celular. – Repuse, y di un sorbo a mi Coca Cola.

-Lo agarré, y comencé a picarle a todo, pero no parecía moverse ni hacer nada interesante.

-No, estaba bloqueado. – Él me miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara. Tan inteligente en el mundo de la magia, pero un iluso en el muggle. – Es decir que aunque le picaras a lo que fuera no se movería pues estaba como "apagado".

-Ah. Entonces me fastidié, y comencé a ver qué otras cosas había en tu mesita de noche, y dí con una caja negra que dice la hora, la cual me pareció fascinante – Y en su voz se escuchó un deje de entusiasmo; y hasta movió las manos para describirme la forma de mi despertador. –y probé oprimiendo los botones, pues al fin y al cabo el _celular_ no había hecho nada, quizás tu _despertador_ sería algo más divertido… y creo que ahí lo desactivé. Me di cuenta por que Ginebra dijo en el comedor que se le hacía raro que no te hubieras levantado ni siquiera con un despertador alado. La palabra lo dice todo, asi que le pedí a Luna Lovegood que fuera a verte.

Asi que así hacía sido… ¡Vaya, después de todo mi aparato muggle no tenía la culpa de no sonar, había sido accidentalmente apagado por Draco! Eso tenía sentido, dado su poco conocimiento y entendimiento con los muggles, pero, pensándolo de nuevo ¿qué hacía en mi recámara?

-¿Visitas todas las noches mi recámara, cierto?

Draco se acercó más a mi, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa, y su aliento fue como brisa fresca sobre mis mejillas.

-Cada una de las noches desde aquella en que me viste. – Luego cambió de posición, alejándose un poco más de mi, pero sin perder la inclinación. Y su voz se tensó. – No debería hacerlo, o quizás sí. – Detonó su confusión, y eso me preocupó. ¿Qué era lo que a él le impedía estar conmigo, y sin embargo, qué era lo que veía en mi para no perderme?- Soy peligroso para ti, Hermione.

-Eso me lo has dado a entender de mil y un formas, exepto por las cuales pueda entender… no sigas.

Permanecimos en silencio; mientras él me miraba a los ojos como queriendo leer mi pensamiento y sin embargo veía yo su frustración en los ojos al no poder hacerlo. Cuando me decidí a hablar, mi voz sonó demasiado alta, por la excitación de mi afirmación.

-Tú me has salvado en dos ocasiones.

Lo escuché resoplar, aunque lo hizo despistadamente.

-Hermione… -Torció la boca – No soy tu salvador, solo he llegado en el momento oportuno.

-Justo en el momento, sí, eso te hace un héroe.

Ahora lo escuché resoplar, claramente.

-¡Héroe! Te aseguro que soy todo lo contrario a eso. No soy lo que piensas, ¡oh no! Me siento culpable por hacerte creer lo que no soy… ¡deberías pensar diferente! ¡deberías huir!

Ok. Eso era pasarse de ser modesto. Lo había visto con mis propios ojos, nadie me lo había contado: Draco me había salvado dos veces, además de vigilarme en la noche, lo último no sabía la causa, sin embargo me planteaba que no sería algo morboso sino por mi seguridad, mi sexto sentido me lo susurraba.

-Tu no eres un peligro para mi. Yo elijo estar aquí, nadie me ha obligado.

Percibí su asentimiento, que más bien trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que yo decía era cierto.

-Quiero protegerte, Hermione, de mi mismo y de lo que aguarda en Hogwarts, y se que debo alejarte, pero no puedo… eres un imán de los problemas, y en ello me incluyo.

Alcé una mano para tocar su rostro, pero me arrepentí, y la dejé caer torpemente. Una sonrisa crispó su rostro, y un jadeo se escuchó por mi parte. El golpe seco había dolido. Sí, tenía razón… yo era un imán para los problemas, por muy pequeños que fueran…éstos siempre me encontraban.

-Quiero saber todo sobre ti. – Metí un ravioli a mi boca, y lo mastiqué lentamente, esperando por su respuesta, ansiosa.

Él se removió inquieto en su asiento, pero acordó en contestar todas mis preguntas, tal y como me había prometido, con una sola condición: - No hay explicaciones, solo verdadero o falso.

Bien. Era interesante, y después de todo, no me ofrecía opciones.

-Empecemos por el principio, señor Malfoy. – Fingí la voz de una persona mayor, y a él se le escapó una risita.

-Eres mi héroe.

-Err… -Lo miré suspismente, sabiendo que en verdad lo era, pero que jamás lo aceptaría. –Siguiente pregunta, Hermione.

-Bien. –Refunfuñé, fingí estar enojada y seguí. Después de todo, tenía mucha curiosidad por otras cosas y él estaba en la mejor disposición de contestar cada una de mis dudas. - ¿Eres alguien especial?

-Define especial.

-¿Un hombre con super poderes? – Esta vez mi voz salió tímida, porque mi pregunta, sabía, era estúpida, pero al fin y al cabo, era una teoría.

-Define super poder.

Levanté las cejas sorprendida… iba por buen camino, estaba dando a la verdad…

-Adivinas lo que la gente piensa. – Recordé que él me había dicho que tenía esa "habilidad"

-Verdadero.

Wow.

-Eso es un avance. – Concedí- ¿Puedes adivinar lo que estoy pensando ahora? – Traté de poner una imagen no tan ridícula en mi mente para que él no se riera de que en este momento sólo pensaba en él.

Él junto sus cejas en un gesto. – Falso. Tu mente es la única que me es imposible leer.

¡Vaya, eso sí que era interesante!

-Siguiente pregunta. Me vigilas cada noche, ¿de quién?

-Formula bien tu pregunta, señorita Granger. – Los dos estábamos de nuevo inclinados sobre la pesa, inmersos en nuestro tema.

-¿Alguien quiere hacerme daño? No te incluyas…

Su rostro se volvió siniestro, como si algo lo atormentara.. frunció los labios al momento en que cerraba los ojos.

-Verdadero – Gruñó.

-Pero tú estarás ahí para protegerme, ¿cierto? – Mas que una pregunta curiosa era una petición por mi seguridad.

-Verdadero. – Abrió los ojos, y vi sinceridad en ellos.

-¿Es alguien del colegio?

-Verdadero.

-¿Son mis amigos?

-Falso.

-¿Son …tus amigos?

Silencio.

-¿Puedo servirles algo más? – Bien. Nuestra cionversacion nos había abstraído tanto del mundo real que de no ser por la intervención de la mesera hubiera olvidado en donde me encontraba. Vi cómo Draco, serio, retiraba sus codos de la mesa y volvía a enderezarse sobre su asiento, y lo imité.

-¿Quieres algo más, Hermione?

-No, gracias. – Y al levantar la mirada observé cómo a comparación de mi plato, el de Draco estaba completo. Formulé otra pregunta en mi cabeza, y la pospuse para luego de la que nos habíamos quedado antes de la interrupción.

-Traenos la nota, por favor.

La mesera asintió, y se fue no si antes sonreírle descaradamente a Draco, quien no la vio porque me estaba viendo a mi.

-ES hora de irnos.

Miré mi reloj de mano, marcaba las 9:30 pm. No era tarde para una persona que se puede colar por las ventanas y llevarme a mi recamara pasando desapercibido.

-No aun, hay tanto que quiero saber sobre ti.

-No más por hoy. – Se levantó de su asiento, pero yo seguí sentada

¿No más por hoy? Ése no era mi plan.

-Draco. Sé quién eres, y no te tengo miedo. –Por primera vez su apariencia dejó un hueco en el que pude ver su espanto., porque yo sabía la verdad.

-Luna me contó la leyenda sobre ustedes los fríos, y sobre las familias que existen – con la palabra, él se tensó. – Y Ginny lo confirmó cuando te llamó "hijo de Rohe", en el bosque.

Silencio, de nuevo.

-Lo tomas muy a la ligera, Hermione, como no debiera ser. – Graznó, aun sin recuperar la compostura.

Entonces me paré para enfrentarle.

-No me importa lo que seas, Draco Malfoy, porque estoy enamorada de ti.

--------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------------------

**Olaaaa , quisiera ver sus caras al termino de este capitulo.. y como eso no es posible, descríbanme ustedes qué tan sorprendidas quedaron.. les gusto???**

**Ya va agarrando la cosa, nuevas preguntas surgieron mientras otras fueron resueltas.**

**Esta claro que:**

**Harry y Ginny ya no son novios.**

**Ron "ama" demasiado a Hermione, tanto como para querer cometer una tontería… ¿qué será, que el amor lo ciega… o que tiene una clase de **_**impronta vampírica**_**?**

**Ginny, Luna y Hermione vuelven a ser las mejores amigas de antes**

**Draco, en efecto, es un frío, y Hermione sabe de quién es "hijo"**

**La confianza en Luna sobrepasa cualquier riesgo. Si Luna es amiga de Draco, Hagrid cree que es posible que Hermione también lo sea.**

**Hermione esta en peligro por los amigos de Draco, por ello la vigila cada noche**

**Ginny no ve a Draco… SAKURA-KUNOICHI le atino, aunque yo todavía no lo explico, pero Ginny no esta en su cuarto tampoco… mas detalles, esperadlos.**

**Les agradezco a todas por los reviews, un encanto recibirlos… les mando un besote, en especial a: **

**Beautifly92 , alastor82, Sealiah, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Pau tanamachi Malfoy (n/a: Hola Pau, oye claro que es muy OP mi fic… será completamente distinto a la historia de Harry Potter, y simplemente basada en Twilight..va? ), Theresitha Potter, sakura – kunoichi, Sinistra Lovegood. Gracias por todo bellas!**


	10. Sentimientos

Sentimientos

_-Draco. Sé quién eres, y no te tengo miedo. –Por primera vez su apariencia dejó un hueco en el que pude ver su espanto., porque yo sabía la verdad._

_-Luna me contó la leyenda sobre ustedes los fríos, y sobre las familias que existen – con la palabra, él se tensó. – Y Ginny lo confirmó cuando te llamó "hijo de Rohe", en el bosque._

_Silencio, de nuevo._

_-Lo tomas muy a la ligera, Hermione, como no debiera ser. – Graznó, aun sin recuperar la compostura._

_Entonces me paré para enfrentarle._

_-No me importa lo que seas, Draco Malfoy, porque estoy enamorada de ti._

**CONTINUACIÓN…**

Se quedó pasmado, y estuve segura de que por un momento su frente se perló de sudor frío, a pesar de que, si lo que yo decía era verdad, eso era imposible. Su cara parecía tallada en piedra pero con una expresión de horror. Bien, esa no era la reacción que yo habría querido, pero la situación no ameritaba mejor cosa, debía comprenderlo. Draco siguió sin hablarme, y por unos minutos su silencio solo ayudó a que mi sonrojo fuera de fuerte a fuertísimo. No me sentía a avergonzada de mi declaración desde luego, pero sí de que él no me correspondiera.

-No. – Su ronca voz rompió con todo pensamiento en mi cabeza, sonó tan grave, tan confuso que me dio a entender que ni él estaba claro con lo que debía decir. Sacudió su cabeza como queriendo quitar una idea de la cabeza, y acto seguido me dio la espalda, pero no avanzó ni un paso más. – No, no estas enamorada de mi.

-Sí que lo estoy. – Le dije tímidamente, pero convencida de que así era.

Draco volteó bruscamente hacia mi y me encaró, su cara estaba torcida en un gesto de profunda desaprobación y un gran tanto de preocupación.

-¡Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que no soy bueno para ti! – Espetó, pero al no moderar su volumen de voz el gerente estuvo a nuestro lado de un momento a otro.

-¿Esta todo bien, señorita? – Miró con reproche a Draco, pero éste no le miró, pues dio media vuelta e hizo ademán de irse.

-No se preocupe, ya nos vamos.- Respondí evadiendo su pregunta, porque de lo contrario me habría visto obligada a decir la verdad, pues hablar mentiras no se me daba bien; y decir la verdad era que "no, no estaba muy bien". Estaba enamorada de un frío, un hijo de Rohe, quien se alimentaba de mi sangre y que, probablemente, ansiara tanto la mía como yo de su atención. No, definitivamente no podía permitirme a mi misma contestar su pregunta.

El gerente asintió y me dejó ir con Draco quien me abrió la puerta, y de mala gana me siguió.

-¿Tienes tu varita contigo, verdad? – Asentí; estábamos afuera del restaurant, donde ya comenzaba a caer una fina nieve, un escalofrío pasó por todo mi cuerpo: nervios mezclados con frío. –Bien. En la tienda de caramelos hay una chimenea, debes irte a casa de Hagrid para llegar a Hogwarts por polvos Flú, tu varita es por seguridad.

-¿A dónde vas tú?

Se encogió de hombros. Y me fijé en que solo portaba un sueter de manga larga, mientras yo portaba bufanda y botas.

-No me iré sin ti.

Se acercó demasiado a mi, y me resopló.

-¡Soy un monstruo, Hermione, que en cualquier momento podría matarte! ¿Tan poco valoras tu vida? ¡Aléjate de mi, vive!

Su voz me provocó un sobresalto, pero por alguna razón no podía alejarme de él. No infundía miedo en mí, y no había nada más que yo quisiera más en mi vida que estar con él. No podía irme sin él, ni él sin mi.

-Si piensas que soy un super héroe estas muy equivocada, - bufó, y de su boca salió vapor. – Soy el villano de la historia, el que debe estar alejado de la humanidad por bien de la misma.

Yo lo miraba atentamente, con mi mirada llena de suficiencia y convencimiento. Yo no daría un paso a tras de lo dicho, yo lo quería, yo me sentía protegida y valorada cuando estaba con él. Y entendía, de veras lo hacía, lo peligroso que podía ser tener una relación con un frío, pero él no era sólo un frío… él era Draco Malfoy, un frío con alma humana.

-Debes irte, Hermione, por favor – Con su mano derecha rozó mi mejilla, apenas sentí su gélido tacto, y ese gesto le resto completamente la importancia a su petición. Él no quería que me fuera, o al menos no lo demostraba.

Tomé su mano que aún rozaba mi mejilla y la acerqué más a ella, para que la tocara por completo, a lo que dio un respingo al sentir mi cálida piel. Yo arremedé su gesto, y coloqué una de mis manos en su mejilla y la acaricié a pesar de lo fría y dura que la encontraba.

-Si supiera que tus sentimientos no son como los míos no insistiría, pero no me has dado menos motivos para creer que estoy en lo cierto.

Él me miró con gravedad, se sacudió para quitarse mi mano de encima y asimismo la suya de mi cara.

-Dame un momento. –Se alejó unos pasos de mi, dándome la espalda. De nuevo silencio entre nosotros. Draco parecía tener una lucha interna consigo mismo, y yo estaba ansiosa por conocer los resultados, pero antes debía considerar tener una lucha yo también. ¿Porqué, a pesar de sus advertencias, no le temía? Eran varias razones, y la más palpable era que él ya me había salvado en dos ocasiones: suficientemente a tiempo. No le temía porque él no había intentado hacerme daño, si lo hubiera querido hacer ya lo hubiera hecho, por ejemplo, cada noche cuando visitaba mi recámara, cuando no estaba Ginny. Pero por otro lado, Draco era un hijo de Milkan de Rohe, la peligrosa fría que criaba a su familia bajo sus mismos principios. Si yo no veía la similitud entre el comportamiento entre Draco y el de su creadora, entonces ¿a qué le tenía tanto miedo él? ¿Acaso Draco era el único de su familia que podía no hacerle daño a los humanos? en ese caso, ¿porqué no se cambiaba de familia, como a la de Ginny (quien yo recientemente había descubierto que también era una fría, cuando la discusión entre ella y Draco en el bosque)? Draco le temía a algo que yo desconocía, aparte de su temor a mi ausencia del miedo hacia él.

-Quiero que… quiero que lo sepas, que si fueras tan inteligente como sé que eres te alejarías de mi. Quiero estar contigo pero no debería quererlo.

Mis pupilas se clavaron en las suyas, midiendo la veracidad de sus palabras. Palpando cada una de ellas, pues sabía que tenía razón… pero a la vez, él me infundía seguridad, por muy retorcido que pareciera la situación, Draco era mi fuerte.

-¿Porqué no me temes?-Gruñó, enojado.

Di un paso hacia él, pero Draco se alejó aun más de mi, como huyéndome. Hizo ademan de decirme que me alejara, que estaba pensando.

-Sabes lo que soy. ¡Tú lo sabes! – Me gritó. Sus cejas casis e tocaban en sus sienes y sus labios estaban rojos por la presión que había ejercido en ellos para no gritarme aun más, supuse. A mi vista , de un momento a otro, desapareció y apareció en otro .- ¡Dimelo; dime que sabes que soy un vampiro, y que puedo matarte! – De nuevo apareció frente a mi, y yo me sobresalté. Puso una de sus manos en mi brazo y lo apretó ligeramente – Dime que te asusto, dime que me aleje de ti… porque de otra manera, Hermione, te juro que te hago daño.

Giré sobre mis talones dándole la espalda deshaciéndome de su apretado agarre, y mis ojos vagaron por el bosque verde y vaporoso; me fijé en que las estrellas ya brillaban por la falta de luz y que, efectivamente, estaba muy lejos de casa. Y aun asi, le daba la espalda a un vampiro, el cual, sediento, podría morderme por desprevenida. Pero, morir en sus brazos, seguramente no sería tan malo. Dolería, sí, pero seguro compartiríamos el sentimiento, pues Draco estaba tan anclado a mi que quitarme la vida sería como llevarse la suya propia junto a la mia. Lo sabía. Giré suavemente de nuevo, dándole un ángulo de mi cara y para observar de lado su reacción.

-No.

-¡¿No?! – Bufó, molesto.-¡Eres tan terca!

-¡Y tú tan cerrado! No te tengo miedo, tu no me harias daño… yo confio en ti, ¿porqué no puedes creerme? Siempre quieres saber lo que pienso: ¡aquí lo tienes! Yo, Hermione Granger, estoy enamorada de ti, Draco Malfoy. –Suspiré rendida, ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y ahora solo tocaba observar su cara de sorpresa por mi confesión. –Es irremediable, no puedo contra el sentimiento… por favor, yo no…

Una sonrisa curvó ligeramente sus labios, sin embargo la preocupación no se alejó de su mirada, se acercó decididamente a mi encarándome.

-Entonces no me dejas opción; romperé las reglas.

Sus ojos color caramelo que detonaban toda su excitación. Su cabello perfectamente peinado y su andar tan grácil contrastaban con su declaración, Draco no era un rompe-reglas, o al menos no lo aparentaba. Pero lo cierto es que él ya había esperado mucho tiempo para romper las reglas, dejar los tabúes.

-¿Sabes cuán extraños me resultan tus cambios de humor, vampiro bipolar?

Él ignoró mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu plan para esta noche, Granger? –Dijo con su voz tan varonil y grave me contagió de su emoción, y le sonreí… una sonrisa con la que le decía a gritos que no le temía, que le quería y que estaba contenta con su decisión. Él a cambio me dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Pues _cierta persona _me ha mandado a casa, pero aun es temprano, ¿no lo crees?. – Repliqué, aun sonriendo.

-Creo que deberías rebelarte también, ya sabes…¿romper las reglas, quizás?

Mis rodillas flaquearon, la manera en que me miraba y me hablaba era tremendamente sexys. Draco era demasiado perfecto para mi, a tal grado que me hacía dudar de mí misma. ¿Era yo lo suficientemente buena para él?

-Llévame a donde tú quieras, Malfoy

Una sonrisa atrevida torció sus labios hacia arriba, seguro, estaba convencido de lo que haría.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

La pradera que estaba a una hora del restaurant en Hogsmade nos llevó 15 minutos encontrarla. Draco condujo la escoba maestramente, no chocaba con ningún árbol ni con ningún carro, eso a pesar de que la velocidad a la que iba me era casi imposible ver qué estaba en frente de mi, para mis ojos los arboles que pasábamos solo eran una mancha verde con café, una mezcla de colores. Pero ahora lo veía bien, ya sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído, que el lugar en donde estaba era realmente bello, lleno de arboles altos y verdes, flores de muchos colores a mis pies; y lo mejor, la neblina nocturna provocada por el frío del invierno daba el toque perfecto para mi cita con un vampiro, era tan misteriosa como romántica.

-¿Cómo descubriste éste lugar?

Draco, quien a la luz de la luna se veía aun más perfecto, estaba recargado al tronco de un árbol, a un par de metros de distancia de mi.

-Es aquí a donde vengo de noche en noche, es mi lugar preferido… –Y volvió su mirada hacia mi con una mirada significativa, llena de alegría; y ¿ cómo contener la mía? Él rompía las reglas por mi, por una completa humana! ¿Le era yo tan especial? – …después de tu recámara, claro – Soltó una risita. ¡Cómo me encantaba verlo feliz!

Arranqué una ramita del tronco que tenía bajo mi peso y me puse a jugar con ella, entre nerviosa y entretenida, pensando en alguna respuesta.

-¿Ha venido alguien más contigo?

Draco negó con la cabeza, movimiento que provocó que su cabello brillara aun y cuando la neblina estaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿En qué piensas? – Él frunció el ceño al escuchar mi pregunta, sorprendido de que yo le ganara su pregunta favorita. Yo mientras tanto sonreía triunfante, tendría que responderme y después de todo a mi me encantaría resolver más dudas sobre un ser tan hermoso como lo era él para mi.

-Estoy concentrado para controlar mis emociones, mis impulsos y mi fuerza; y a la vez pienso en ti, y es eso lo que me hace más llevadero mi auto control. –Me vio por el rabillo del ojo, tanteando mi reacción. - ¿Tienes miedo?

-No.

-Estas sola en un prado con un hijo de Rohe, a dos horas del Colegio.

-No estoy sola. – Refunfuñé, a pesar de que sabía que él decía toda verdad. Él levantó una ceja haciendo una pregunta muda: "¿a si?" Tomé aire, estaba lista para darle mi teoría que de hace unas horas para acá se había plantado en mi cabeza. – Dentro de tu cuerpo habitan dos almas, una es el vampiro hijo de Milkan de Rohe, y la otra es de Draco Malfoy. Pienso que aunque te es difícil controlar a la primera alma, la segunda es tu escencia, aquella que piensas que es tu pasado pero que descubres que también puede ser tu presente. No tienes por qué dejar de ser en alma y cuerpo Draco Malfoy, es él quien siempre me acompaña cuando el vampiro quiere atacar.

Draco me miró casi con la boca abierta, y su cara a mi me pareció como si palideciera aún más de lo normal, por supuesto, eso solo era mi viva imaginación. Se quedó quieto durante un minuto entero, como la fría estatua que solía ser cuando pensaba, y aun seguía sorprendiéndome, y me daban ganas de sacudirlo para recordarle que debía respirar y pestañear.

-Sabía que eras lista, Herms. – Dijo, y mi sobrenombre sonó celestial al ser pronunciado por su grave voz. Me deslumbró con una de esas sonrisas y yo parpadeé perpleja.

-¡Hey, no hagas eso! – Repliqué aún pestañeando. Al parecer él no sabía de su poder encantador de sonrisas pues me preguntó de qué hablaba, a lo que le contesté: - ¿No te has fijado que después de sonreir la gente se queda como en la luna? – Negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, para que lo sepas, sueles deslumbrar con tus sonrisas, cuando las usas haces que la persona en frente vea lucecitas de colores por un buen rato. – Sí, yo aún veía las mentadas lucesitas.

-Nadie me había dicho eso antes…

-Quizás por que no estabas muy acostumbrado a sonreir – Le interrumpí, y él me dio la razón, pero agregó: - Hasta que llegaste tú. – deslizó ágilmente su cuerpo por el tronco hasta llegar a sentarse alado de mi, mirándome a los ojos y yo sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

-Adoro que te sonrojes. –Tomó mi cara delicadamente con un dedo para girar mi mirada a la suya. – Aveces te sonrojas incluso cuando duermes- Se rió por lo bajo, al parecer disfrutaba de algún recuerdo.

-Quiero saber todo sobre ti. – Dijo y me miró atentamente.

-Me doy cuenta que sabes de mi más de lo que yo se. ¡No sabía que me sonrojaba dormida!

Draco se rió

-Fue hace un par de noches. – Su boca se transformó en una línea cuando dijo: - Soñabas conmigo.

Si no fuera suficiente pena ya con esto me dejó mas avergonzada que nada. ¡Había soñado con él, Draco se había dado cuenta y para colmo me había sonrojado! Lo cual ahora me dejaba aún más sonrojada, si eso era posible.

Me levanté torpemente de mi cómodo asiento y le di la espalda mientras pensaba que me había pillado. Sí que había soñado con él, ¡y vaya sueño!

Pasamos las horas platicando, él me hacía más preguntas de las que él me contestaba cuando yo preguntaba. Era injusto, peroa Draco parecía interesarle más mi vida que la suya. Juraba que yo era la persona más interesante que jamás había conocido, y yo no podía evitar encogerme por su declaración; mi vida antes de llegar a Inglaterra había sido, en todos los sentidos, patética. En cambio él era un ser diferente a mi. Ignoraba cómo se había convertido en un vampiro, en un frío, y cómo había llegado a formar parte de Milkan de Rohe. Yo añoraba saber más de él, pero Draco casi no me dejaba preguntar, parecía estar anonado con mi pasado. El tiempo pasó alrededor de nosotros y si no fuera porque los humanos necesitamos dormir, nos hubiéramos quedado mirándonos hasta el día siguiente y más. Aveces no hablábamos y nos limitábamos a mirarnos. Pero el sueño me vencía, comencé a bostezar.

-Duerme, Herms

Yo parpadeé, tratando de abrir los ojos.

-No tengo sueño. – Mentí. ¡Claro que tenía sueño! Pero estar cerca a él me hacía ignorar mis necesidades primarias. Solo quería estar a su lado, seguir viendo su hermosura; sentía que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Era tan hermoso que me dolía verlo. Definitivamente yo era una masoquista, estúpidamente enamorada.

-Sí que lo tienes, duerme. – Acarició una de mis mejillas con su mano gélida. Delicioso.

-Solo si me prometes no desvanecerte. – Pedí con angustia.

-Estaré cuando tu despiertes.

Y con su promesa, cerré los ojos, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, duro pero suave. Y mis sueños dieron vida a Draco, visualizándolo, de todos modos, aunque estuviera dormida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lo sientoooooo por no haber escrito antes, de veras que penaa **

**Y si he tenido tiempo pero tantas cosas en la cabeza que no he podido escribir.**

**Primeto seguirle**

**Esta historia no se ha acabado**

**Y su misterio aun no es resuelto**

**Quienes y que quieren los amigos de draco**

**A q le teme draco alaceptar a hermionee**

**Q pasara con ginny Harry y ron cuando sepan de hermione y su nueva relación**

**Draco aguantara la tentación de la sangre de hermione??**

**Déjenme reviews eso es mi motor de es ribir**


End file.
